Promise of a Lifetime
by HamsterCastiel
Summary: Soulmate!AU Bilbo returns to Erebor for Kili and Fili's upcoming wedding, Thorin is still mad about the Arkenstone, but after waking up one morning with BIlbo's name on his wrist, can he forgive Bilbo and accept him as his mate for life?
1. Chapter 1

**Now to those following****_ Lean on me_****, the story is on small hiatus because my co-writer is having personal issues in her life. We'll get to it as soon as we get.**

**Meanwhile have some Bilbo/Thorin and background Kili/Fili written with amazing Natalie (bendydick-cucumberpatch on tumbr)**

After saving Thorin's life from the pale orc, Bilbo had started noticing some small, subtle changes on the king. For once he didn't despise the hobbit, he even searched for his company sometimes, he didn't talk down to him and didn't even tell him off for being useless or clumsy either. Bilbo took that as a sign that by helping the king, he had been accepted truly as one of the group and couldn't be happier.  
He had grown close to Fili and Kili, Thorin's nephews as well and was currenlty sitting beside them on the huge table, teasing them with hobbits usual riddles that made their tongues twist funnily.

Beorn's house was Mahal's gift to them all, to be able to sleep and eat properly had really lifted up the spirit of everyone.  
Thorin was in extremely high spirits himself. Despite the occasional twinge in his side from the white warg's teeth, he felt… happy. At least, the closest to happiness he had felt in such a long time. Bilbo had proven useful to the group and not just some grocer and Beorn's house was a safe haven for all of them. Currently, the future dwarf king was sitting near his nephews and the burglar with Balin. The old dwarf was smoking quietly, his eyes watching Thorin cleaning his knives. Orcrist didn't need to be cleaned, of course. The two dwarfs idly listened to Bilbo's riddles, rather amused.

Bilbo laughed amused, taking a long sip from his pint. "Alright, alright, try this.  
"Pronounced as one letter,  
And written with three,  
Two letters there are,  
And two only in me.  
I'm double, I'm single,  
I'm black, blue, and gray,  
I'm read from both ends,  
And the same either way.  
What am I?"  
He watched the emotions flicker on the brothers faces, looking rather smug himself.

Thorin found himself thinking about it for a quick second, immediately coming up with the answer and watched his nephews flounder around for the answer. He looked up. "An eye, you two. It's not difficult. A warrior's body is only as sharp as his mind sometimes. I believe you need practice." Balin chuckled around his pipe's lip before sucking on it lightly.

Bilbo looked up at Thorin surprised, a happy smile litting his lips. "That's correct." He chuckled while Kili pouted his lips clearly not liking to be overpowered. "Ask another one, I'm sure I can get it right!" He pleaded and Bilbo laughed.  
"Alright, let me think...I am a path situated between two mountains. Take away my first letter and you leave a path situated between two buildings. What am I?"

Thorin, again, solved it immediately and gave a look at Balin before waiting for one of his nephews answer it. Fili spoke up, his face twisting a little bit. "A… no. That makes no sense." He scrunched up his face. Thorin sighed.  
"Starts with a v, Fili and Kili," he offered, at least trying to help.  
"Valley!" Fili cried, confident in his mental capacities, looking to Bilbo. "Right? Am I right? Tell me I'm right, Bilbo." Thorin snorted, rather interested in this game despite himself.

"Hey! I was supposed to answer that!" Kili cried out punching his brother on his arm, Bilbo laughing into his pint. "Yes, that's correct Fili. The answer is valley. I think I have to ask Thorin something now since he's surprised me by knowing the answers so far..." He grinned at Thorin. "What is the beginning of eternity, the end of time and the beginning of every ending?"

Thorin smiled at Bilbo, looking at him. "I now know why you won the riddle game with that creature, but at least this is easy. The answer would be 'e.'" The king took a pause. "It's now the riddler's time to be riddled. He starts and ends 2 common tongue words. One painful in love, one painful in everyday matter. Do you know the answer, burglar?"

Kili looked at them both curiously, eyes darting from their uncle to Bilbo. Bilbo just leaned against his hand with a satisfied smirk playing on his lips. "The answer would be 'heartache' and 'headache'." He said slowly, rolling the words from his tongue. "Here's one for you, what is lighter than air, can be seen by the naked eye, and if you put it in a barrel it will make the barrel lighter?"

Thorin smiled back at Bilbo, forgetting about everyone else right them. "A hole, obviously." He shifted a little closer on his seat, sheathing the knife in his boot and hiding a wince from the wound on his side with a smile and another riddle. "What always runs but never walks, often murmurs, never talks, has a bed but never sleeps, has a mouth but never eats?" His mouth quirked in another smile and Fili gave Kili a look, gesturing towards their uncle who was acting… strangely warm towards the dwarf.

"Easy, we learnt that as kids." Bilbo laughed. "A river. Now...You hear it speak, for it has a hard tongue. But it cannot breathe, for it has not a lung. What is it?" He was grinning widely, missing the way Kili looked at his brother and then him and Thorin again with a lifted eyebrow and teasing smirk.

"Easy, I learnt that as a child myself. A bell." He leaned back on his hands, thinking of another one although he had to take a little bit of a pause because he hadn't thought of riddles in ages. Not since his grandfather had settled him on his knee as a small dwarven child. "How far can a dog run into the woods?"

Bilbo actually had to think about it for a while, murmuring under his breath before finally smiling. "Halfway through the woods. After halfway the dog would be running out of the woods, not in it." He chuckled taking a break sipping his ale. "You can kill me but you can't eat me. You use me every day. I am always there. You cannot get away from me. If you can't manage me you must be disorganized. What am I?"

Thorin thought he had actually pinned the Hobbit before he had, again, bested his riddle. Pleasantly surprising. The Hobbit had a mind as well as… not much else, really. He couldn't really fight and he couldn't run forever either. "That one is simple. It's time." Balin sighed, seeing Thorin and Bilbo's attention was turned on each other for now. He stood, walking away to find what trouble the other dwarves were getting into. "I'm always hungry, I must be fed. The finger I touch, will soon turn red."

"Fire. That the best you can do?" Bilbo asked teasingly, his victory cut off with a wide yawn and blink of eyes. "Oh...I didn't realize how late it already was." He murmured rubbing his eyes sleepily.  
Thorin basked in his victory, secretly relieved at the Hobbit's soon leave. He didn't think he could come up with any more. He leaned back against the wall, nodding. "It is late and we're leaving soon. I'd spend as much time in that straw bed as possible, for you'll have to leave it again." He chuckled, knowing how much Bilbo hated sleeping on hard ground.

Bilbo groaned disapproving but got up bidding everyone goodnight before disappearing upstairs into his room, feeling content and satisfied after the surprising evening of games with Thorin himself. Maybe he really was warming up for him.

**Favourites and reviews are welcomed! Next chapter takes place in Mirkwood~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just..I can't even. I go eat in a pizzeria and come back to find 36 messages in my inbox. So here, have another chapter ahead schedule, you deserve it! **

**Also I have the worst memory ever, this chapter takes place in Laketown, not Mirkwood *facepalm***

Thorin was received with open arms into Laketown, and he was pleased with the house given to him and his company. The rooms were spacious and he had graciously given Bilbo the bedroom next to his as an honor. His wounds had healed and the rest of them were feeling much better with free flowing ale and food into their starved stomachs. He was at dinner with the Master of the town, enjoying it with the others and listening to the man's stories that paled compared to Thorin's.

The hobbit however opted to stay away from dinner for now, instead leaning against one of the railings gazing into the water. He was partly exhausted after using the ring for so long, but he was relieved that everyone were safe and back in the good mood. Fili and Kili had embraced eachother after being reunited, not even caring that they were middle of everyone when Fili had all but crushed their lips together and Bilbo had seen Fili's name on Kili's wrist. It shouldn't surprise him, the brothers were_ close_. His own thumb rubbed his wrist unconciousy, where was no mark. No red color to bind him to anyone.

Thorin had excused himself a little while later, getting rather bored with the man. He ambled back to the house, closing the door behind him and leaning upon it with a soft sigh. It was nice to have rest, but going out and having everyone constantly cheering you if you even poked your nose out the door was exhausting. He pushed himself off, enjoying the quiet for a moment but spotted the Hobbit leaning outside. He made his way as quietly as he could outside, standing behind the hobbit. "You weren't at dinner," Thorin observed softly. "I thought Hobbits loved parties."

Bilbo turned his head surprised, small smile appearing on his lips at the sight of Thorin. "We do, but...tonight I was just not feeling up to it." He said softly, gazing at the reflection of the moon on the surface of the water.  
Thorin moved beside Bilbo, resting on the railing next to him. "Understandable. The men know how to feast but sometimes I believe that all of this goes on for too long with them. It's great to have help, anyways." He chuckled, watching the water below and remembering the wild barrel ride down from the Elf King's palace. "Are you feeling okay, anyways. You've seemed… tired, lately. And not just from lack of sleep."

"I'm fine." Bilbo closed his eyes for a moment, relishing in the moment of peace they had. "Using the ring made me more exhausted than I thought...I guess it's not supposed to be worn so much at once." He chuckled brushing his fingers through his hair.  
Thorin nodded. "Something that makes you invisible would do that, I suppose. It's magic and magic has a way of wearing someone down. Not that the dwarves ever used magic except to imbue armor and weapons with certain attributes we find encouraging." He let out a small cough. "You'll have to use it in a couple of weeks but try not to besides that. Men wouldn't understand a disappearing and appearing burglar, no matter how good he is.

"You have a point." Bilbo agreed stretching his arms above his head with a yawn. "What about you? Are you feeling better?" He asked concerned, turning his eyes on Thorin like he was trying to see the wounds on his body.  
Thorin returned the gaze evenly, keeping his eyes on Bilbo's eyes as the other's eyes darted a little bit. "I'm always feeling better," he replied easily. "Dwarves are hardy and I'm no exception. My heart is light and my company's morale is up. It's all I could ever ask for, burglar."

"I meant your wounds." Bilbo chuckled looking a little relieved. "But you seem to be alright." He added smiling.  
Thorin laughed low, something it seemed he hadn't done in years. "Yes, my wounds are feeling better and I have full range of motion," he replied. He glanced up at the moon for a second before his eyes searched the water. "I'll have scars but that's nothing. I already have plenty."  
"That's good. N-Not that you have scars, but that you're feeling better." Bilbo said with a smile. "And scars...well, they are stories to be told to youngsters back home."

Thorin paused for a second, halting at the '_youngsters back home_' part. He frowned for a second. "Fili and Kili would know of our journey and… Gloin would tell Gimili." He leaned against the railing again, averting his gaze from Bilbo and watching the water again.  
"I didn't mean that." Bilbo smiled shaking his head. "I'm talking bout Erebor. Because we're getting it back, and then your people can return home and grow. Like you used to." Bilbo smiled softly, he was of course worried about Smaug, but he had to try. He had made the promise, and these dwarves needed their home back. They deserved it.

Thorin smiled at him slowly, nodding his head. "Yes, of course. This journey will be put in the history books of course. Against all odds and we're going to reclaim our mountain from the oldest wyrm in Middle Earth." He smiled, looking up and seemingly forgetting how hard it was to kill a dragon like that.

Bilbo felt something in his heart tug at the sight of Thorin smiling so wistfully, and he lowered his gaze confused. He had felt it few times now, always around Thorin though he didn't know why. "S-So, it's late so I think I'm going to retire for now."  
Thorin nodded. "Enjoy your sleep, Bilbo. I think I'll follow you sometime soon, I think." He shook his head. "Night Bilbo."  
Bilbo chuckled waving his hand gently. "Good night, Thorin." he said softly, brushing past him going in his room.

Thorin stood there for awhile, looking at his bare wrist with a frown. The feelings he secretly harbored for Bilbo were rather unfitting without the mark. He shook his head, walking to his own bedroom hours later to fall into a fitful sleep.

**Aaaaand that's the end. Sorry it's so short but...yeah. Next part is going to be a little angstier, taking place right after the war of five armies. Stay tuned and keep your lovely reviews coming~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Seriously, thank you for the amazing reviews! Now for a little bit of angst, prepare yourselves.**

Bilbo was tired and bruised, but alive. His lips were dry and bleeding, his left side completely bruised and his hands bloodied with few cuts. He was sat on the ground exhausted, gazing up at the field of bodies of many races, thankfully and by some miracle none of them belonged to his company. He had exchanged the Arkenstone for that, so they would all survive and the look on Thorin's face when he realized it hurt more than anything he had felt. "You were so blinded by it that you would have gotten killed here, all of you!" His own words echoed back to him and Bilbo covered his face in his hands trembling.

Thorin was in the tent, the wind flapping the entranceflap disturbing his thinking. He was bleeding rather profusely from his chest wound but otherwise remained unharmed which was a miracle itself. He had been informed that both his nephews as well as his company had survived as well and he breathed out relieved. He was furious at Bilbo, however. He had sent Gandalf for the halfling to fetch him, not able to move himself yet. The wizard caught up to the burglar, Bilbo noticing him and lifting his head up dreading for the worst.

"Gandalf. How is he?" Bilbo asked concerned, pushing himself up from the ground stumbling slightly, his legs trembling from the effotrt of standing.  
Gandalf frowned, his eyebrows lowering and eyes sorrowfull. "He's injured and wants to see you immediately. I'll advise caution, Bilbo. He doesn't seem happy despite the victory."  
"I thought so as well." Bilbo smiled carefully, nodding his thanks before walking in Thorin's tent feeling like he was walking in his doom, his stomach clenching painfully.

Thorin turned his attention on Bilbo as he entered the tent, frowning slightly. "Hello Burglar," he said roughly, forcing himself to sit up slowly. He was careful of his wounds but not altogether in pain. Salves helped with that, thankfully.  
"Hello. You should stay down, you'll re-open your wounds." Bilbo said concerned, walking over to him slowly.  
Thorin frowned. "It is no concern of yours," he bit out, growling. "You stole the Arkenstone," he dead panned, voice serious.

Bilbo flinched slightly. "I did it to save your lives! Is a stone really worth all your comrades, your family's life?" He couldn't believe they had to go through this again, was the king's head really so thick he didn't understand that without him doing what he did, they would have all died?  
Thorin scowled. "I was mad with gold, I understand but, still." He shook his head, meeting Bilbo's eyes dead-serious. "Bilbo Baggins, I banish you from Erebor." He spoke demanding as a king, though his eyes betrayed pain. Honestly, Thorin didn't want to have to do it but as a king, thieves needed to be punished and that was the kindest way. Acting otherwise would wake up questions.

Bilbo's eyes widened, and he took a shaky step back from Thorin's bed. "After everything I've done, you're banishing me from keeping everyone alive?" He asked quietly, feeling like something inside him was breaking. He wouldn't see Kili or Fili anymore, he wouldn't be able to sing with Bofur's flute or help Ori identify plants so he could write them up in his book.

Thorin sighed silently, eyes fixed on the sheets. "I'd rather not, honestly. You've been great help in the past. But a king must punish thieves most severely. You can remain in the Shire," he reminded Bilbo. "In the hole you missed so much. A banishment here is nothing to you."

So Bilbo thought as well, so why did it hurt so much? It hurt more than just physically, it felt like someone was using polished knives to carve deep into his soul. "Very well then, I shall have Gandalf return me home immediately." He said stiffly, backing away from the tent.

Thorin frowned. It... Hurt... A lot more than it should. He regained his kingdom and his throne. His home was his home once more and the Hobbit was returning home. So why did he feel like he was making the biggest mistake in his life? Bilbo had betrayed him and stolen something precious and he couldn't forgive that.  
He stared at the hobbit's retreating back, shaking his head and hoping that he'd reach the Shire safely. "Goodbye, Bilbo."

**Another short chapter, I just dislike making angst...*sighs***


	4. Chapter 4

**Thnk you again for your lovely comments! Now then, now we'll get to the real bussiness~**

Few years later, Bilbo unexpectly found himself back in Erebor despite Thorin's words. When the yellow letter had appeared in his home, he had chosed to ignore it until he realized it held Fili's crest on it, not Thorin's. Curiously he had opened the letter to find an invitation to his and Kili's wedding, warmth blooming in him as he smiled. It was about time the two mates got together for a lifetime.  
That's how he found himself walking the streets of Dale, looking around in amazement. The city, the castle had been built up again and it took Bilbo's breath way. The carvings on the streets, the strong buildings and people around him was just simply amazing. He himself had grown weaker by years. He had lost weight and looked tired and weak, and he didn't know why, figuring out it'd pass with time.

He finally found the inn he was looking for, called Dragon's Den (that brings back memories) where he had agreed to meet with the older brother and he stepped in cautiously.

Fili was in the inn he had specified, unable to contain a smile from spreading on his face at every second. He was marrying Kili within the month. His brother and his lover and his soulmate. It wasn't unheard of and Thorin had given them his blessing. Grumpy old Thorin, still without a soulmate but rather happy as king under the mountain anyways.  
He was sitting with a pint, another sitting for Bilbo. He rose when the Halfling arrived, opening his arms with a large smile. "Bilbo Baggins! By my beard, I didn't think you would come on time." He engulfed the small man in his arms, squeezing.

"We still have a month time left before the big day." Bilbo smiled hugging him back as tightly, feeling like coming home in that simple gesture. "It took me a while, but I'm here. The city looks amazing." He said with a smile, taking the vacant seat.  
Fili sat down across from him. "We've rebuilt much in the past years and the stockpile is growing once more. We're in a state of rich times. And Thorin is such a good king, despite not finding his soulmate." He smiled softly, trying to peek at Bilbo's own wrist. "So, did you find your own yet?" He looked like an expectant puppy.

Bilbo chuckled, revealing his empty wrists. "Sorry to disappoint you...I think I'm destined to live alone." He smiled even through the flash of pain that shot through him again, busying himself with the pint of ale. "So, who proposed?" He asked turning the conversation around.  
Fili looked both disappointed at the bare skin but secretly relieved for a strange reason. He smiled, playing with the rim of his ale mug. "I did. After a particularly fantastic night of love-making too. Kili never would've. Relies on his brother too much sometimes." He laughs, grinning at Bilbo.

"Alright, there came a little bit too much information." Bilbo laughed placing his pint back on the table with a smile. "But I'm happy for you, I really am." He then looked around unsure, playing with his fingers nervously. "Are you sure this is...proper for me to be here? Your uncle banished me after all."  
Fili waved his hand at the halfling. "He'll understand. You saved our hides more than once on our grand journey home and I think he'll understand." He paused, taking a draught of ale. "At least, he better. He couldn't ruin the good mood of the wedding for a silly little banishment like that."  
"I hope you're right." Bilbo murmured running his hand through his hair tiredly, thinking that the banishment wasn't exactly _silly_. "I better get myself a room then, I'm fairly exhausted by the travel here."

"We have rooms in Erebor for you to stay. I mean, I wouldn't want you to waste any money." Fili gave him a small smile. "I think you should see the palace and city fully rebuilt and in a gorgeous age. You saw it all… broken and terrible."  
Bilbo wanted to protest, it wouldn't be good for him to stay under the same ceiling as Thorin but he was tired. With good luck he could even avoid him mostly. "Fine, alright. Lead the way then."

Fili grinned, downing the rest of his ale and standing up. "We also have some of the most comfortable beds. Inn beds can't beat ours," he said, leading Bilbo away from the building and taking a long walk up the road to Erebor. The gates had been restored to their previous glory, standing tall and looming in the twilight.  
"It looks amazing." Bilbo gasped staring up at the gates as they opened, and then he only saw flash of dark hair and he had his arms full of a young dwarf prince who had been waiting for their arrival. "Bilbo! It's so good to see you again!" Kili exclaimed happily, pulling back to look at the dazed hobbit with amusement in his eyes.  
"Y-Yes, you too Kili." Bilbo finally got out with a laugh.

Fili grinned at the two, giving Kili a small kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to put him in his quarters. The ones close to ours. You know." He moved away, tugging on Bilbo's shirt lightly to pull him towards the palace within the mountain.  
"Oh, that one!" Kili nodded his agreement of the room, Bilbo just looking as confused as ever as he let the brothers tug him forward to the castle. It reminded of their journey together, how they always pulled him along, or made him go look for trolls by himself and Bilbo smiled fondly.

Fili led them up to the palace quarters, passing their own and finding one rather suspiciously near Thorin's. Fili loved mischief as much as his brother and getting the king and the burglar to make up was one of his priorities, besides marrying Kili. And if they didn't make up and argued instead, it would be well worthwhile.

Bilbo gaped at the sight of his room once he was let inside, taking in the huge bed, the jewels decorating a mirror and the bed posts. A little too material for a hobbit, but way better than an inn. "Don't you think this is too much?" He asked turning towards the brothers.  
Fili smiled, grasping Kili's hand lightly and squeezing. "Not at all. You're in the company of royalty this month. You deserve to be treated like a prince despite what Uncle Thorin thinks. Shame on him." He shook his head and rolled his shoulders. "There's a bathroom through there and a closet, although I don't know if you'll be using it tonight."

"Thorin knows you're here." Kili added leaning against his brother. "But it's up to his stubborn arse if he decides to visit or not." He huffed with a sigh and Bilbo nodded. "Thank you...but right no all I wish to do is get some rest."  
"We'll leave you. If you need anything, we might be down the hall if we're not… busy," Fili said with a slow smile, looking up at Kili. "Thorin is up the hall too. You're right between the king and the princes. Truly a place of honor. If he's not as stubborn as a dwarf, he'll come later tonight."

Kili turned bright red at the impliction, punching his lover's shoulder gently. "Not here!"  
Bilbo chuckled at both of them, lowering his bag on the floor and practically fell over on the bed. "I'll search you when I wake up." He promised with a yawn.  
Fili laughed. "I didn't suggest anything. I just said we might be busy," he said with a laugh, watching Bilbo fall onto the bed. "We should let him sleep," Fili said, tugging Kili away and closing the door behind them, happy to be with his soulmate.

"And two of third times you say that, you end up ravaging me so I can't walk properly." Kili reminded bidding the hobbit good night, said hobbit already fast asleep on the bed.  
Fili smiled at him, leaning up to kiss him and tug on his hair lightly. "Well, I don't hear you complaining as I do so. We're almost newlyweds. It's to be expected," the blonde said with a happy laugh, squeezing Kili's fingers.

Bilbo woke up with a startle, taking a moment to remember where in bloody hell he was before realizing someone had knocked on the door. Still sleepily rubbing his eyes, hair mussed from sleep Bilbo walked over to the door opening it, freezing in his spot as he saw just who stood behind the door. He took a small step back, looking hesistant as something painful twisted within him. "Thorin...good morning."

**Bilbo's finally back in Erebor~ But has Thorin changed and can he forgive Bilbo?**


	5. Level 5

**A little longer chapter this time~ They're finally going to figure out a thing or two.**

Thorin took Bilbo into account for a brief second. The Hobbit was a little thinner and just slightly older but still seemingly happy and healthy. "Good morning burglar," he replied with a small frown. "I think you found your journey pleasant. However, I find that your banishment still stands. If it weren't for my nephews, you wouldn't be here anyways. I expect your leave as soon as they're married." He frowned again, putting his hands behind his back. Bilbo's eyes were just as he remembered and… The dwarf put the thoughts out of his mind with a frown.

Bilbo managed to keep the polite smile on his face, even if the words hurt like the worst torture he could ever endure, feeling slightly dizzy for a moment. "I am well aware of that fact, Thorin. You won't see me again after the weddings." He promised biting his tongue so he wouldn't gasp in pain. What was going on?

"Good," Thorin replied, watching Bilbo's face closely. He was hiding emotions, of course. The king nodded. "I can lead you to breakfast if my nephews didn't tell you where to go. They generally leave information out. Like telling me you weren't coming until a week ago." His voice was cold and his manner was rather calculating.

Bilbo shook his head quickly. "There's no need, I do not feel like eating right now." He admitted, actually afraid that if he'd eat now, he would just end up throwing it out. He felt bad, nauseous, weak...in a ways he had never felt before.

Thorin nodded gruffly. "Don't get into any trouble," he replied. "And certainly don't steal anything. We'll know." He gave him a cold smile and turned down the hallway, feeling a gentle twist in his gut as he walked away from Bilbo, stubborn as any old dwarf in any situation that requires remorse on their side.

It was the smile that di it, the cold, emotionless sign of distrust that had Bilbo closing his door quickly, sliding down on the floor gasping for breath. He startled himself even more when he realized he was crying, bringing his hands up to wipe the sudden tears away confused. This was a bad idea.

It happened in the bath when he was cleaning up himself from the journey's dirt. The burning pain on his wrist that had him nearly crying out, the pain spreading across the skin like a burn of hot coil against it that left as sudden as it had appeared. Turning his hand around shakily and confused, Bilbo's stomach dropped as he saw the cursive words 'Thorin Oakenshield' neatly written on his skin...with eerie green color that made Bilbo pale.

He was dying. He had been unconciously rejected, and now he was dying. It seemed like his soul reacted to the close proximy of the king, and Thorin...Fili had said he had no mark, so he most likely was going to be loner all his life. Panicked he wrapped a bandage around his wrist to hide the mark, crying freely this time, begging his body to last over the weddings.

Thorin's had happened in the middle of a review of the general business of his kingdom, Balin giving him a look as his King scowled and absentmindedly rubbed at his wrist. He knew what it meant even if he'd never felt it before and would look at it later, able to resist the urge. This came hours later in his bedroom as the king undressed for his bath. He cursed and let out a shout, Fate seemed to hate him. He sat on his bed in his small clothes, thinking about it for a long while. He was either to be alone or to court the Hobbit for he certainly wasn't in shape to court at all. He ran a hand through his hair, contemplating it more.

He knew that should he decide to ignore the Hobbit, the Halfling would die. But if he did court him… well, that would be a hit to his pride as a king. He stood, taking his bath and dressing slowly. He could find some dinner and then find something to weave into Bilbo's hair, should he allow the king. Customary for Dwarfish courting, it would be appropriate. After everyone knowing the hobbit was off-limits, would he decide what to do.

Bilbo walked aimlessly through the halls, not able to stay still, mind whirling miles a minute and he had no idea what to do. Finally he just accepted the fact that this was his fate, he couldn't make Thorin court him or other way around just because a mark says so. He couldn't do it. He turned around the corner, literally colliding with Fili and Kili.

"Master baggins! We were just on our way to fetch you, you haven't eaten anything today and.." Kili trailed off silently. "You look...weak. Paler."

Fili peered at his face. "You really do. You need good food and you need some sleep! What happened? Something must've happened." He frowned a little bit, squinting.

"Ah, it's just.." Bilbo looked uneasy but knew he couldn't lie to them, especially when he wasn't sure if he lasted till the wedding. He lowered his haze ashamed, trying to keep himself calm. "I found out...my mate today." He said quietly. "But isn't that a good thing?" Kili asked confused, looking at him and his brother.

"My mate has already rejected me." Bilbo said out in one rush, running his hand through his hair. "And I'm only telling this because I honestly can't say if I will last till the wedding."

Fili's eyes filled with concern, his free hand resting on Bilbo's shoulder. "Bilbo Baggins, you're a hardy hobbit if I've ever seen one. I don't believe that anyone in their right mind would ever reject you willingly," he said quietly, seriousness weird on his tongue. "It would have to be someone in the Shire for you not to make it a month then. I mean…" His nose scrunched up slightly.

Kili was quick to agree with his brother that only made Bilbo adore him more. "That's where it gets complicated. My mate is not a hobbit." He said Kili's eyes widening. "An outer race bond...I haven't seen many of those."

Fili nodded in agreement with Kili, thinking about it for a long second. "Was it someone in the company?" he asked, the thirteen dwarves being the only dwarves Bilbo really knew. "Besides Gloin, some others, and us." His nose twisted again. "Is it Ori?"

"What? No, Mahal no." Bilbo laughed shaking his head smiling. "Who it was, it doesn't matter. Now, you were talking about dinner?" He asked desperate to change the topic, feeling rather exposed.

Kili gave him a look. "If you die, I'll kill you myself," he threatened jokingly before he took one of Bilbo's hands, leading them to a small dining hall. "I'm so scared." Bilbo chuckled as Fili took his place beside his mate, walking with them in the hall. He opened the door for the three of them, seeing his uncle Thorin already sitting at the table looking rather distressed. His face smoothed over immediately as Fili entered.

At the sight of Thorin Bilbo tensed involuntarly, quickly sitting where Kili held him a chair.

Fili gave him a small smile, watching his uncle tense up at the sight of Bilbo. He wasn't great at figuring out riddles and it was rather annoying. Thorin gave Fili and Kili a smile, his fingers tightening around the fork in his hand. "Hello all three of you," he said slowly, avoiding looking at Bilbo. He wasn't ready.

Kili greeted him with an enhuastic 'hello' and a smile, while Bilbo remained quiet picking on the food on his plate, forcing himself to eat.

Thorin watched Bilbo eat, the hobbit barely touched his food and didn't look good either. If Bilbo held his name on his skin, then it was his fault he was in that condition. The brave hobbit that had surprised him so many times during their journey, who had saved his life with the others of the company. Bilbo who always thought about others before himself. That's when Thorin felt real guilt in years. He had driven Bilbo away because of his attachment to a cold stone, when Bilbo had yet again saved everyone he loved.

"Bilbo," Thorin said softly, using his name for the first time in seemingly forever. "I need to talk to you after dinner about a few things." Fili gave his mate a small look, raising his eyebrow in silent question.

Kili looked just as confused, eyes darting between his uncle and Bilbo who flinched at the sound of his own name, turning his head to stare at Thorin with wide eyes before he nodded slowly, dread settling in his stomach.

Was Thorin going to blame him from something disappearing in the castle? Or maybe he'd send him down to Dale to live there for the wedding, which in case wouldn't be too bad. Whatever the reason was, it couldn't be a good one.

Thorin finished his food slowly, sitting back in his chair, uncomfortable in his own palace. All because of Bilbo. Damn the Halfling, he was more of a puzzle to his own mind than anything else.

Bilbo didn't even finish his dinner, feeling too nauseous to eat too much and stood up slowly. "You wished to talk to me?" He asked turning towards Thorin, signaling him that he was done.

Thorin stood, taking Bilbo out of the room and leaving his two nephews behind. He closed the door behind him, leading the Halfling to his master bedroom and closing the door behind them. "There won't be anyone eavesdropping here." He shifted around a little bit, looking anywhere but Bilbo, not able to see the condition he had ended up in.  
"I'm… sorry… for my stubbornness and my rudeness to you. You had everyone's best interest in mind," he said quietly, chewing on the inside of his cheek and absentmindedly touching the inside of his wrist behind his back.

Bilbo, who had followed Thorin afraid of what to come, readying himself to another hit of words but instead he got the apology was caught off guard. "Erm...a-are...what?" He asked numbly, staring at Thorin with wide eyes.

"You heard me," he replied. "I'm too stupidly stubborn to repeat it, burglar. Your health is declining and you look close to death. You barely touched your dinner and you haven't been eating. You used to be round in the middle." Thorin frowned. "And I don't think it's the ring this time."

The cold dread settled in Bilbo's stomach again and he shook his head quickly. "It's nothing, must be the journey, it is a long one after all. I'll be fine in no time." He assured quickly, not wanting Thorin to see the name even if it was hidden under tha bandage. More surprised he was that Thorin had noticed and seemed to...care?

Thorin looked up at him. "You didn't face orcs and goblins this time," The king reminded him. "But if you plan on getting better, I won't worry so much about you. Get some sleep. You need it." His voice was softer than before and he allowed himself to look at Bilbo's face, searching quietly.

Bilbo felt himself be pinned under the gaze and he nodded slowly in understanding. "Got it, more rest. I'm just going..." He bowed clumsily before practically escaping from the room dazed. What on Mahal's name was all that about?

**Hopefully it uploads now, FF is hating me right now...Reviews are encouraged and appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Freaking finally. The last chapter was pain because it didn't want to upload for some reason...**

**However , this chapter holds some Bilbo, Kili and Fili cuteness~**

Thorin's face looked almost painful as he watched Bilbo bow before him and run from his bedroom. He sat in his chair, rubbing a hand over his face. Bilbo wouldn't be…warming up to him soon then, unfortunately. He let out a soft groan. The Halfling was already in such terrible shape.

Once in his room, Bilbo tore the bandage from his wrist, staring at the poisonous letters that brought him so much pain. He rubbed the skin tenderly, like he could brush the letters away as well and sighed resting it against his forehead, closing his eyes. There was a light knock on the door and Kili walked in carrying few pieces of clothing. "Thought you'd want to change as well." He smiled.  
Fili wasn't far behind, a smile on his face. "We can have your other clothes washed," he replied, stepping forward after closing the door. "They are a little… raggedy from the journey here after all. Although not as much as your old waistcoat." He chuckled as he remembered the brass buttons being lost.

Bilbo turned his head slightly, letting his hands drop on his sides. "Thank you, I appreciate the gesture." He smiled at the brother's with a nod, Kili's smile turning into a concerned one as he caught a sight of Bilbo's wrist. "It...It's all green."  
Fili frowned. "Bilbo. You're sick because of it, aren't you. You're… dying because of it," he almost murmured. "I mean, I know you told us but it should be a healthy red." He glanced at his own absentmindedly. He had traced over it so many times in the past years, happy to have it while Bilbo's seemed to be a cause of concern for the Hobbit.

"It would be red if the bond was accepted." Bilbo murmured running his thumb over his mark. "Black if the two halves haven't met yet. Green...if rejected." He smiled sadly, Kili looking helplessly at his brother.  
Fili looked back with a large frown. "Bilbo, is it too late?" he asked quietly, his hands resting on his shoulders as he peered down at the burglar. He was concerned deeply for the other. He loved him like a family member and couldn't imagine a funeral before a wedding.  
"He hates me." Bilbo said quietly. "I can't force him accept the bond just so I would stay alive. It's not fair towards him. And to be honest I'm not sure either what exactly am I feeling."

Fili shook his head. "Well, what do you think you're feeling?" he asked. It would be perfectly acceptable in his eyes for Bilbo to force the other to accept his bond for his life. It would make sense to stay alive and not just throw his life away like that.  
"Regret, mostly." Bilbo sighed silently. "Confusion. He was the last person I could have thought about being my soulmate, we're completely different!"

Fili's head tilted like a confused dog. "Regret for not pursuing him?" Confusion would be understandable and clearly the two had to be polar opposites for the other man to have rejected Bilbo. "Maybe sleep on it?"  
Bilbo shook his head. "Regret that what I did saved my friends lives, regret that I hadn't time to figure out another way. Regret I betrayed his trust." Bilbo smiled sadly, sitting on the edge of the bed while Kili was gaping. "That...that sounds like.."

Fili almost sank to the floor. "No. It can't be." And then everything fell into place and he wanted to hit himself. "We're really so stupid sometimes, Kili," he murmured, looking at Bilbo. "It's our uncle, isn't it?" Kili said softly, rubbing his beard and tugging his braid lightly. Thorin could be so… stupid… most of the time. Sometimes stupider than Kili.  
Bilbo nodded weakly, tracing the curvy poisonous letters on his skin. "Aye...that he is."  
Kili looked positively shocked. "That explains why you were suddenly so weak."

Bilbo looked up at them both. "You can't let him know. If I ever am going to bond with someone, I wish it to happen because we both want it. Because of love, not pity."  
Fili nodded slowly. "He didn't… want you to go. He doesn't hate you," the blonde replied to him, searching Bilbo's face. "It was out of necessity. If it wasn't for being a new king and the fact you stole the damn Arkenstone. He'll come around hopefully. Maybe." He sighed, fumbling over words he really couldn't articulate.  
Bilbo smiled softly, Kili placing his hand on Fili's shoulder trying to calm his fumbling down. "Fili is right, he seemed miserable to have you banished because of stupid laws." He added.

Bilbo just sighed."It doesn't matter anymore, does it?" His finger traced the name on his skin. "I've accepted the truth and will fight with teeth and claw to see your weddings."  
Fili shook his head in disbelief at the stubborn Hobbit. "At least within the month, try to see reason?" Fili asked. "He might. Hopefully." He leaned against Kili gently, glad for the support.  
Kili smiled softly nuzzling his neck. "Fili is right you know."

Bilbo sighed softly, nodding. "I won't promise anything, but I won't be as closed off...at lest I try not to be."  
Fili grinned at Kili and smiled down at Bilbo. "Your soul tugs on his as much as it does on you and he should be in a little bit of pain, although he's really good at hiding things like that." Fili chuckled, turning to kiss Kili's cheek, unable to resist himself.  
"W-We can't even know he has my name!" Bilbo protested with wide eyes.

Fili wrapped an arm around Kili's, keeping him close and smiled down at Bilbo. "Why wouldn't he? You saw him touching his wrist throughout dinner. He could certainly have your name and feel regret at rejecting you so roughly and hard." The blonde glanced at Kili, eyes drifting over his lips before he came back to his face.

"Or then it's empty and he's just wondering how it'd feel to have a mark." Bilbo offered flopping down on the bed.

Kili caught the look Fili gave him, smirking teasingly before suddenly leaning forward and sinking his teeth on his brother's lower lip, tugging it gently before releasing it.  
Fili groaned, sharing a long kiss with his beloved and squeezing the taller dwarf roughly. "I highly doubt it," he replied all in a rush, rather preoccupied with Kili at that moment. "He'll come around, Bilbo," Fili breathed. "You should get some sleep. You need it. All of us do." He tugged at Kili, gesturing the door.

Bilbo stiffled his laughter, despite everything he was still happy for the brothers. "You're right, try to actually get some sleep." Bilbo said crawling under the cover, missing how Kili's eyes laughed at his brother as he pulled him out of the room.  
Fili laughed. "I don't think we need sleep, Bilbo Baggins," he said, closing the door behind them and kissing Kili again with a large grin. "Not at all, Kili. We're young and about to be married. There's no time for sleep!"

Kili chuckled taking his mate's hand, pulling him in the bedroom. "Definately no time to sleep." He purred closing the door after them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thorin is finally warming up for Bilbo and more awkwardness ensues.**

Bilbo hadn't really met either brohters or Thorin in the past days, staying in his room most of the times. He felt like he didn't belong or hve the right to walk in the castle without someone watching him judgingly so he prefered to stay in his room and read.

He returned from the shower rubbing his green mark, eyes landing on the breakfast tray on his table. He smelt the air, a small smile appearing on his lips and he decided to force him to eat even if he really didn't feel like it.  
However something shiny on the tray caught his attention, his fingers wrapping around a golden pendant, eyes widening in surprise. It was neat, beautiful with a dark sapphire, yet not too overblowing. He was filled with odd sense of warmth as he hesitated before slipping it around his neck, the weight comforting on his neck.

Meanwhile in the dining hall Thorin felt unexpected warmth spread through his body a little bit, starting at his heart and spreading slowly. It made him inexplicably happy and he smiled over his own breakfast.

Bilbo decided to take a walk aroud despite his fear, feeling the need to stretch his legs. The sapphire looked great against the dark blue tunic he wore that Fili and Kili had brougth him, gold glimmering in the sunlight.  
Thorin rounded a corner and nearly ran into the Halfling, stopping in his tracks and looking down at the small man. "Oh! Halfling!" he said, eyes widening a little bit. "Hello." He looked down at the Halfling's neck, spotting the pendent and resisting a smile. That was very unacceptable for the king… in his mind, anyways.

"Thorin, good morning." Bilbo said carefully, taking a step back so he wouldn't be so close to him. "It's a nice weather." He said softly, biting his lip nervously, ready for some kind of slash of words again.  
Thorin looked around, nodding. "Yes. Yes it is. Although I think it might rain a little later." He looked back. "Am I right?" He rolled his shoulders. "Where were you off too? I have nothing to do right now, thankfully. Everyone is full of the wedding."

"It might be, the air feels a little heavy." Bilbo agreed surprised by the actual conversation Thorin was making. "I have no destinaton, just walking around. I- I'm not going to steal anything if you worry about it." He added quietly, his eyes widening as he realized the pendant on his neck. "A-And this was waiting me in the room, I swear I didn't steal it!"

Thorin chuckled quietly, a slow exhale of air as he looked at Bilbo's pendant. "I'm rather aware that you didn't steal that. Mostly because I know who gave it to you." He smiled, turning around to stand next to Bilbo. "I'll walk with you, then. Watching over the burglar." Thorin's eyes weren't exactly cold however, it was more endearing than anything.

"I-I.." Bilbo looked surprised before he nodded slowly, even more confused when Thorin just talked to him and not in a bad way either. "I really don't know where I'm going so.."  
"That's absolutely fine," Thorin replied, walking along with Bilbo. "I have no destination either. Sometimes I feel like my entire life is a destination and once I get there, all that happens is a new destination and another journey."  
"That's actually pretty right thought." Bilbo agreed smiling carefully, walking down the path. "..So what brings you out here?"

Thorin shrugged. "Nothing much. I felt a little light today so I walked. What about you? You've been holed up in your room absolutely for the past few days."  
"Felt the need to stretch my legs." Bilbo explained with a shrug, sheltering his eyes from the sun.

"I'm glad," Thorin replied smoothly, looking around the place they were walking. Not much grew out in the mountains flower-wise, although there were a few flowering bushes. Thorin picked a flower from the ground finally, holding it out for Bilbo, not looking at him.  
Bilbo stopped surprised at the gesture, hesitating a moment before taking the flower carefully with shaky fingers, pressing it against his chest with a shy smile. "...Thank you.." He murmured quietly, the warmth within him growing a little stronger.

"Of course, Bilbo," he hummed quietly, looking at the smile on Bilbo's face. It warmed his heart. "You're very welcome."  
Bilbo felt himself flush lightly at the smile on Thorin's face, clearing his throat placing the flower behind his ear.  
"It suits you," Thorin said quietly, looking at the purple flower in Bilbo's hair and then to his face. He was looking a little bit better thankfully, although not healthy or perfect, but he was going there.  
"Thank you." Bilbo said softly again, brushing the pedal gently with his fingertips. He glanced up at Thorin with a shy smile before continuing down the road.

A light flush spread across Thorin's cheeks although he banished it after a few seconds. He looked down at Bilbo. "You're welcome. It's just a flower." He cleared his throat.  
"To a hobbit a flower means more." Bilbo said smiling slightly. "We like simple things, too fancy jewelery doesn't really interest us."  
Thorin nodded, having to remember that. No more jewelry then. "To a Hobbit, what does it mean?" he asked quietly, wondering if the pendant had been too much.  
"It depends on the cause. Signs of friendship, love, affection." Bilbo smiled, his fingers tracing the pendant. "This...This is beautiful. It's simple, the stone is small and not too attention drawing."

Thorin looked relieved and nodded. "I'm glad you like it and it's not too ostentatious for you, Halfling," he murmured, eyes drifting to the open necked tunic and over the necklace. "I thought that you might like it. It reminded me of your eyes." He cleared his throat, forgetting himself a little bit right there. "I mean… nevermind."

Bilbo turned bright red in the admission and he gaped up at Thorin, brushing his fingers against the chain. "It's simple...and beautiful. I like it...I like it if...it reminded you of me." He murmured pleased yet confused. Who was this dwarf and where was Thorin, thee grumpy King who hated him?

Thorin sneaked a glance at Bilbo, rather awkward in his admissions of liking Bilbo and remembering things about the Halfling. "Many things remind me of you," he replied, looking ahead of them at the path. "And I apologize again for my foolishness."  
"So you say...do you really mean it?" Bilbo asked stopping and turning to face Thorin. "Do you really...Are we going to be alright, like we used to?"

Thorin looked at him, searching Bilbo's face quietly before nodding. "I was given a kick in the arse the other night and it cleared my mind a lot. Yes, we're going to be alright, Halfling." His hand reached out slowly, resting on Bilbo's shoulder. "Absolutely alright."  
"You were given a kick in the arse?" Bilbo asked amused, taking a moment before relaxing for the first time in years, a new hope flaring in his chest.

"Yes. It hurt a lot and so did my heart. I realized that I was being a… dwarf, for lack of a better word, and sending away the thing that saved our lives."  
"Do I even want to know who the ass kicker was?" Bilbo asked tilting his head slightly.  
Thorin chuckled lowly. "I'm pretty sure it was fate, but no you do not," he replied, a genuine smile breaking that usually broody face.  
Bilbo felt his heart flutter at the sight of the smile, responding it with one of his owns. "I'm glad you know...that you give me another chance."

Thorin's hand slipped from Bilbo's shoulder lightly, grazing the chain of the pendant. "I'm no longer stupid, Burglar. I'll give you as many chances as you need now."  
Bilbo's breath caught in his throat at the soft graze of fingers against his neck and pendant. "I appreciate it...I'm not going to let you down again."  
"I don't think you could," he replied easily, clearing his suddenly caught throat and watching as Bilbo's was similarly caught. Thorin shifted a little closer to Bilbo, his heart easing a little bit as he realized the Hobbit would be okay. If he took the slow advances, of course.

"I'm glad." Bilbo murmured voice catching as he saw Thorin walk closer. "I'm looking forward to these days...I think the wedding is going to be amazing." He babbled nervously.  
"Fit for princes, yes. Although it took awhile to become accustomed to brothers loving one another like that. I certainly couldn't imagine doing so." He shook his head. "Although I don't think there could ever be another for the two."  
"They are fit to each other." Bilbo smiled happily. "I couldn't see them together with anyone else." He added stretching his arms before himself. "I'm so happy for them."

"They are indeed perfect for one another," he replied, watching the Hobbit's mood increase drastically. It made him happy as well to see the hobbit smiling. "I'm excited to see their marriage grow as they become stronger men."  
"They will be a example of perfect bond." Bilbo smiled looking around. "Uh...should we head back..?"  
Thorin paused for a second before nodding. "I think that's a good idea, yes," he said with a small smile. "It should be around lunch time. The walk had eaten up our time." He paused, chuckling a little bit at the unintended pun.

Bilbo rolled his eyes with a small smile, feeling surprisingly light and happy as they walked back in the castle. Who knew, maybe they could go back the way they used to be with all their games and riddles.

***squeal* I just can't handle these two! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry for a moment of delay, I got a fight with my dad and wasn't allowed to use the internet -.- So I'll be posting two chapters today, enjoy!**

Bilbo hummed silently to himself, hesitating a moment before looking at Thorin once they had reached the doors to the castle. "So...I think I'm doing a quick clean up in my room so I'll see you later?" He asked carefully, still unsure of the shift in Thorin's behaviour.  
Thorin nodded. "I have some wedding business to attend to anyways." He patted the hobbit on the shoulder lightly before walking away down the hall. His heart lifted at the Hobbit's good mood, and he had small hopes for future.

Bilbo watched him go with a confused but happy smile, and walked into his room washing his hands and face. He stared his reflection through the mirror, the blue sapphire and the violet flower in his hair and smiled to himself. If he didn't know better, he'd say Thorin was courting him...but that was impossible.  
He left the room in hast, nearly colliding with the brothers on his way back out, stumbling back surprised before chuckling. "We have to stop meeting like this. One day we'll crash for real."

Fili tilted his head smiling. "We're strong warriors you wouldn't hurt us." He looked at Bilbo's attire and his face and smiled. "You look better already." Fili chuckled, squeezing Kili's hand lightly.  
Kili grinned in agreement. "Flowers and jewelery, I'd say much better." Bilbo flushed lightly, nodding his head and shifted on his place. "Thorin talked to me today. Like actually...talked. Gave me another chance."

Fili smiled. "I told you he'd come around," he singsonged. "Our uncle might be thick, but he can be as quick as a whip if he wants to be.  
"It's just partly confusing, all these changes. Takes a while to get used to it again." Bilbo admitted walking beside the two of them. "We were on our way to lunch, you going to join us this time?" Kili asked and smiled widely when Bilbo nodded.  
"Eating already! It's good, too. Or else you might have wasted away without food. I don't think that's good for anybody, let alone a Hobbt," Fili dithered on a little bit, happy for his little friend's change in mood and health.

"I can't promise I'll eat much yet, but I'll try." Bilbo said startling when Kili wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "That's a start, you'll be better soon."  
Fili smiled at the short man. "Absolutely. You already look ten times better. Is the mark still green?" he asked, peering at Bilbo's wrist with a small, curious smile. He meant the best for their burglar.  
Bilbo blinked, having forgotten all about his mark because of not feeling ill anymore and undid half of the bandage carefully. His expression grew surprised when he noticed that yes, it was still green but it had darkened. "It's...I think it's turning black.."

"But that wouldn't make sense," Fili replied. "You have met and the two of you know of each other." He thought about it for a second. "Maybe you haven't gotten to know him properly yet?" he proffered, confused at this as much as anyone else could be.  
"Woah wait, we don't even know if he has my name." Bilbo protested squeaking when Kili tugged him closer. "Even if he doesn't...this, what he's doing now is good, right? You're in no danger to die right now."

Fili grinned. "I agree with my brother on this. Isn't your health already improving? And aren't you feeling happier?" He brushed Bilbo's flower with a finger. "He's given you gifts. And he's given you a rather expensive pendent. Not exactly Dwarfish courting, but it's a larger gift than normal."  
Bilbo nodded slowly. "But...still...you're right, I feel happier than in years." He finally sighed with a smile an Kili chuckled. "That's good," He smiled removing his hand as they reached the dining hall. He didn't think that Thorin would take it good if he was touching something Thorin would be courting sooner or later, nephew or not.

Fili squeezed Kili's hand lightly. "I'm very happy for you, Bilbo. You deserve to be happy. And I'm really sorry that you haven't been able to be. But with Uncle coming to his senses, life might look up!"  
"I hope so, I really do." Bilbo smiled walking down the stairs in the hall. Fili opened the door to the dining room again with a smile. "If there's a bead by the end of the week, things will be looking up."  
"A bead?" Bilbo asked confused, Kili's lips just pulling up in a grin, fingers flicking on the only bead in his hair. "A bead. Courting bead, the sign of a start of a courtship."

"For your hair," Fili explained. "If you accept the courting, of course. You wear it as the start of a relationship." Fili chuckled, remembering giving it to Kili. Usually done in person most of the time handcarved by the pursuer."

"Of a...oh." Bilbo looked surprised, shaking his head. "I don't think he'd do it. A start of a what, what does it even mean?" Kili looked at him amused, finding the oblivious Bilbo adorable. "It's not the same than accepting the bond, but it's a step forward towards on it. Basically accepting the courtship means that you'll get to know eachother better, he might shower you in small gifts. And the bead practically tells everyone else to fuck off, you're taken."

Fili laughed at the flustered Bilbo. "Plenty of gifts because he is a king of course. Taking walks together maybe a hesitant kiss after the two of you know each other better." Fili hummed. "If at, anytime you want to stop said courting, you return the beads and all gifts from him." He smiled knowingly at Bilbo. "But do you really want to do that?"

"I don't know." Bilbo replied truthfully, looking up at the dinner table with a small smile. "I really don't...It's a big chance."  
"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Go with your own pace." Kili assured him nudging him over to the place close to Thorin's. "Go on, it's alright."


	9. Chapter 9

**Like promised, another chapter that's probably my longest so far~**

Fili and Kili sat across from Bilbo, smiling at him. "I'm still glad the two of you are making amends." Thorin walked in then, looking a little tired but better than he had in years. "Hello you two," he said, taking his seat at the head. "Hello Bilbo," he said fondly.  
"Greetings, uncle." Kili nodded helping himself to the food glancing between him and Bilbo like he was expecting something to happen right now.  
"You look tired." Bilbo said watching Thorin carefully, nodding his greeting with a small smile.

"It's nothing. Just the elves." Thorin paused for a second, putting some food on his plate. It was obvious in his posture and tone that even if there was peace, he still wasn't exactly fond of them.  
"Again." Fili sighed. "Ah well. Dwarves and elves aren't meant to be friends I assume." Thorin nodded, giving Bilbo a small smile.  
"So it seems." Bilbo agreed watching Kili wolf down his food nodding in agreement.

"You shouldn't work too hard if I may say, you'll tire yourself." Bilbo added softly, drinking some of the juice.  
Fili smiled around his food. "There's a wedding this month and Erebor is in a state of flourish. We have want for nothing, Uncle. It's all fine." Thorin nodded, smiling. "Friends are better advisors then advisors are," he said with a small smile at Bilbo before he started poking at his food.

"Agreed." Kili nodded smiling at his brother, his mate. Bilbo smiled looking at them both, picking on his food eating what he thought he could keep inside. Even if the food did look delicious, he was still afraid he couldn't hold too much of it inside him.  
Thorin watched carefully as Bilbo ate, happy his appetite had returned a little bit. Fili was happy that everything was getting so much better in their lives. He yawned. It was only lunch time and he was so tired. Although it made a little bit of sense. Late night.

"I hope you're not too exhausted." Kili whispered grinning, nudging his brother's side gently.  
Bilbo choked slightly, laughing as he drank the juice. "Please boys, leave that talk when you're alone." Kili didn't even look apologtic, grinning widely.

Fili laughed, grinning at Kili. "No, I don't think we will." Thorin scoffed. "Please boys. I don't want to hear about my nephews trying to procreate with one another." He shivered, making a face. "I helped raise you two. I want none of that at the table."  
"Sorry Uncle." Kili said with a grin, leaning against his brother's shoulder. Bilbo smiled amused, standing up after a while. "I thank you for the meal."

Thorin gave him a small nod. "What do you think you'll do?" He asked, curious as to what Bilbo was going to get into this time.  
"Honestly, I do not know. Maybe visit Dale, I haven't had the chance to properly look around yet." Bilbo replied gazing out of the huge window at the city below.  
"It sounds like a good plan." Thorin stood. "I'll walk you to the gates. Don't want our burglar getting lost." He walked to the door, opening it for the Hobbit.  
"Alright." Bilbo sounded surprised but nodded waving at the brothers before following Thorin out the door.

Thorin gave them a smile as Fili laughed, happy for the two. He hummed silently as he walked beside Bilbo, "You're still wearing the flower," Thorin said pleased, looking down at Bilbo.  
Bilbo flicked the flower in his hair with a small smile. "Don't have a reason to take it off." He chuckled softly, cheeks flushing lightly.  
"I didn't say I didn't like it on you," He mused. "I'm glad you ate as well." He added as an afterthought.  
"I feel a little better as well." Bilbo agreed smiling, lowering his hand from his hair. "I'm thankful you're back to yourself...you know, giving me the chance. It helps a lot."

Thorin nodded. "Like I said, as many chances as you need. I... Erm... Care for you and I want you to be happy," he said in a quick rush, looking away.  
"Thorin..." Bilbo stared up at the king, swallowing thickly through the sudden lump in his throat. "I'm thankfull, I really am." He blinked when he stepped in the sunlight, sheltering his eyes from the sun and sighed happily as it warmed his skin.  
Thorin took a deep breath. "I hope you enjoy Dale," he replied. "I'll see you around. If you need any direction, just ask anyone. We're more than willing to help." He smiled and gave Bilbo one last look before returning into the mountain.  
"Thank you." Bilbo waved after him, turning back towards the city below and walked down the huge stairs, descending in the city with awe.

He was taken aback by the ammount of markets and shops he found, searching around curiously getting a look or few as he walked.  
Bilbo had ended up buying his wedding gifts for Fili and Kili, finding them a perfect matched silver bracelets, and after a moment of hesitation he bought a golden ring for Thorin to give if a situation like that came. A thank you gift of some sort, he told himself as he pocketed the ring.

He ate a small lunch in a comfortable looking cafe, noticing pleased that Thorin had been right and most of the dwarves and people he met were indeed friendly to tell him about Dale, how it had been built up again or explaining about the many statues around the city.

The sun was lowering by the time Bilbo was partly done with Dale, his muscles sore after so much walking when he was used to hide in his room and not move at all. With his gifts hidden and his spirit high, Bilbo made his way back to Erebor.

-

Thorin, on the other hand, had spent the day with Bofur who was showing him the intricacies of carving. Thorin was a Smith, not a toy maker, and the dwarf had jumped on the opportunity, not knowing who it was for.

Thorin was finishing the bead carefully, turning it in his hands with satisfaction. It was small and made of gold with lilies and small birds on it. Simple enough for his Hobbit. He hoped so at least.

He didn't know what he would do if Bilbo would turn his courting down, he hadn't exactly done this before. He'd feel broken, of course, but there was a small part in him that kept saying that Bilbo wouldn't do it, wouldn't turn him away. After all the hobbit had started to look and feel better after his own attitude had changed.

Thorin still felt bad from what he had done, knowing that it was his fault that Bilbo had turned from a happy and cheerfull hobbit into an empty, scared shell of who he used to be. He would make it up for him, even if it meant it'd take his whole life to do it.

Thorin jolted surprised at the small knock on the door, covering the jewelry with his hand and trying to find a place for the knife but failed rather spectacularly. He turned around surpirsed to find Bilbo leaning against the doorframe. "Halfling! Hello. Uhhh did you enjoy Dale?"  
Bilbo watched him amusement shining in his eyes. "Hello. I did enjoy it yes, the city was amazing."

Thorin placed the knife on a table with a cough, secreting the thing in his hand in his pocket. "I'm glad. Bard has made the city prosper most fantastically." He gave Bilbo another smile, unable to stop himself. "Please, sit and rest awhile if you wish. You look exhausted."  
Bilbo nodded thankfully, walking in the room and taking a seat on one of the chairs. "He has done a great job with it, I really enjoyed it." He was surprised how easily he slid back into Thorin's space, the small edge still between them but even that was dying away and Bilbo trusted Thorin a little more, believing he wouldn't get as hurt anymore.

"He rebuilt it grander than it ever was. I pride myself on aiding him somewhat. The markets of Dale are as great as ever." Thorin agreed taking a seat on the chair next to Bilbo.  
"I noticed, I found so many beautiful artifacts and jewels and even flowers...it's amazing." Bilbo smiled. "Found wedding gifts for Fili and Kili as well."

"Oh? What did you buy them?" Thorin asked curiously, leaning closer to Bilbo in his arm chair and letting his chin rest on a hand. He looked at peace, curious towards the Halfling.  
"Silver bracelets, matching ones. They had a beautiful carvings on the edges with soft gold, and runes that the helpful seller told me meant things like 'love for eternity' and something cute like that." Bilbo chuckled smiling. Somehow they just fit the brothers, even if they were fierce warriors.

"They'll love it, I'm sure. I have yet to finish their gift. Just simple swords. I have to etch runes on them and have them embued with magic," Thorin said. "I forged the both of them, for which I had to use Dwalin's forge. He didn't mind."  
"That sounds amazing!" Bilbo exclaimed with a bright smile, leaning against his arm. "I'm sure they'll love it."  
"I'm sure they'll love both of our gifts." He thought for a second. "Although I expect that it'll be a lot of matching things. Because of their relationship and the numerous similarities."

"I don't think they care too much about that. They're close both in mate and brother bond." Bilbo assured smiling.  
"I'm so happy for them. I just can't believe my nephews are marrying before me." Thorin sat back in the chair, rubbing his beard. "It's weird. I feel so old now."

Bilbo's smile softened. "You're not that old Thorin, and I'm sure your one will come one day. They were few of the lucky ones, they are young, there's so much ahead of them. It's amazing. You've done a great job with them, raising them up." He added nodding.

Thorin gave Bilbo a look. "I'm not the only one who had a hand in raising them." He paused for a second, rubbing his beard again and then ran his hand through the mane of hair before reaching into his pocket. "I… er… Bilbo Baggins. I…" He paused, shifting a little bit. "It's a dwarvish custom and I'm rather foolish but, if you so wish, I'd like to present you with this bead." He took it out of his pocket, presenting the little thing in the palm of his large hand. "I've come to terms with a few things this week and I know some may think this has gone too fast, but having you back in my life really means a lot…" He trailed off, refusing to look at Bilbo as his hand held between them.

Bilbo's eyes widened in surprise and shock, staring both at Thorin who refused to look at him, and then the beautifully carved bead of gold that rested on his hand. The conversation he had had with Kili and Fili flashed in his mind and he swallowed audibly. Could it be...did Thorin indeed have his name on his skin?

He reached forward with a shaky hand, picking up the bead carefully and examined it. The nature theme carved on it made him smile, appreciating that Thorin still remembered he was nature's creature. "It's beautiful, Thorin." He finally got out, warm yet unsure smile on his lip.

Thorin hesitantly looked at Bilbo. "I'm glad you like it, Bilbo," he murmured, looking at Bilbo's face. "I... erm... In Dwarf culture, it means that you are being courted by me. If you accept it, anyways, I'll braid it into your hair so everyone knows. If you accept. You don't have to. It's okay."

Bilbo chuckled softly, he hadn't heard Thorin stumble over his words like that before. He turned the bead in his hands, thinking about it for few minutes that were a pain for the King. To be courted by Thorin, to be beside him and really be a part of the family...If Bilbo had any doupts before this, they were all wiped away.

He turned the bead again, placing it back on Thorin's hand smiling. "I'd be honoured." He managed to say quietly, his cheeks burning and heart treathening to jump out of his chest.

Thorin's heart swelled in his chest and he gave him a large smile. "Sit between my legs, my halfling and I shall do so," he said gently, sitting up and separating his legs a little bit enough for Bilbo to sit between them.  
Bilbo moved as he was told, walking over to Thorin before sitting on his knees before him, gazing up at the king, his king.

Thorin looked down at him with a smile, bending and kissing Bilbo's forehead lightly, just a graze of lips against forehead. He let out a long breath, his fingers running through Bilbo's hair lightly. He leaned back with a genuine smile on his face. "I'm still sorry for treating you ill over the years. You don't deserve that," he murmured, finding a place for the bead and starting to weave it into his hair.

Bilbo's breathing stuttered at the gentle graze of lips, nodding his head slowly and freezing completely when Thorin started to braid his hair. "I know, Thorin. I'm sorry too that we had to go there." He felt Thorin's fingers work with practiced ease, noticing that the braid and bead would end up resting before his left ear.

He was soon finished, proud of his work in the curly mess of hair. Thorin leaned down, wrapping his arms lightly around Bilbo's shoulders like he did all those years ago atop the Carrock. "As long as you forgive me," he murmured into Bilbo's ear, happy the hobbit accepted his gifts.

Bilbo returned the embrace after moment of hesitation, shuddering in Thorin's arms when he breathed against the sensitive tip in his ear. "I forgive you, Thorin."  
Thorin felt the shiver of Bilbo's body, his own tremoring as well. To think that this hobbit was now his... "Thank you. It means the world to me. Really does." He sighed, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against Bilbo's temple. "So, tell me how the years treated you?"

"Nothing special, truly." Bilbo replied with a smile. "The Shire was quiet, too quiet after everything I had been through. I thought I'd go insane if something didn't happen. It sounds weird but it's true. Everything went too smoothly, it was like waiting for Wargs to attack any moment."

"That's what journeys do. They change you. Sometimes for the better," Thorin explained, releasing Bilbo so that the burglar could stand from the cold stone floor. "Sometimes for the worst. I'm glad Fili and Kili happened to keep your insanity back."  
"Me too." Bilbo chukled rising up from the floor brushing his knees. "I nearly didn't open the letter, but then I recognized Fili's crest mark."

"It was nearly mine. I wonder if you would've even dared to if it had been." He leaned forward once more to get closer to Bilbo. "But we decided on Fili's because it is his wedding. The prince's wedding, anyways. It's very important. We cannot change the past nor do I want to if it brought you here." He flushed a little bit. "I sound rather foolish. Sorry."

"No, your words make sense." Bilbo assured him gently and blinked reaching for his pockets. "I,..ah...saw this in town and well.." He flushed pulling out the golden ring with an eagle carved into it, and practically thrusted it into Thorin's hands. "I-I thought it'd suit you, a some sort of thank you gift..."

Thorin looked at it with a large smile, removing all of his other rings and wearing just that one and his signet ring. "Thank you Bilbo. I'll treasure it until time takes my bones and ever after that." He admired the fit on his finger, looking back to Bilbo. "I love it."  
Bilbo breathed out relieved, glad he hadn't done anything wrong or messed anything up. "Then, I'm glad." He smiled brightly.

Thorin's hand raised slowly to cup Bilbo's cheek lightly. Just the barest of brushes that rested there. "I hope you have every reason to be glad for the rest of a long life, Bilbo," he replied, his heart threatening to flutter out of his chest and out of the window to be free. It was a weird feeling, but if it was Bilbo doing this for him then he'd happily let the feeling rest within him.

Bilbo felt his throat go dry and he nodded slowly, Thorin's hand warm and solid against his cheek, just resting there. "I am sure I'll have plenty of reasons."  
"Good," Thorin breathed, thumb stroking his cheekbone gently. "Is everything okay, Bilbo? You seem… dazed."  
"Yeah...Actually I'm feeling a lot better than in years," Bilbo admitted smiling.

"Are you hungry, do you need anything, are you tired?" Thorin asked, his hand resting on Bilbo's neck now, jolting the chain of the pendent a little bit as a reminder that it was there.  
"A little tired to be honest, it's been a long day." Bilbo's skin rose on goosebumbs under Thorin's fingers and he bit his lip to stay still.  
"I'll take you back to the room if you want to lie down? It's been rather long for both of us." Thorin stood, towering over the Halfling and smiled softly, taking Bilbo's hand in his and leading him back to his rooms.

Bilbo walked beside him, unable to stop smiling and feeling rather small beside Thorin. It really didn't bother him, it made him feel safe. The bead tickled his ear, a constant reminder that it was there and this was true, really happening. He wasn't sure what would happen after this, but he knew Thorin would help him through whatever would come before them.

Thorin walked close to Bilbo, his hand covering the Hobbit's completely. "Here we are," he said quietly, stopping outside the wood door. "I'm just up the hall of you need anything at any hour."  
"I know." Bilbo smiled turning around to face Thorin with a smile, tilting his head slightly before biting his lip nervously and rose on his tiptoes, letting his lips graze gently against Thorin's cheek. "Good night, Thorin."

Thorin blinked in surprise before bending to return the kiss softly. "Good night, Bilbo. I'll see you tomorrow." He gave him a large smile, backing away slowly and going to his large, spacious rooms.

Bilbo slipped in his room closing the door after him, his fingers lingering on his own cheek and he flushed walking over to the mirror staring at his reflection. The clothes, the necklace, the flower, the braid and bead...he started to really look like one of the dwarves here, like he was being courted on. For the first time in a long time, Bilbo slept peacefully without nightmares.

**Reviews are encouraged and appreciated :3**


	10. Chapter 10

Thorin had woken in his large bed with a small smile on his face, something that hadn't happened in what seemed like an eternity. He sat up and looked at his wrist, the color looked better, thankfully. He pondered on showing the mark to Bilbo and whether or not the hobbit would feel as though he was courting out of pity. It was exactly the opposite. Bilbo was an enigma to Thorin. He was tough and delicate and yet fierce but complacent. It was everything Thorin could ever want. He dressed with the same smile, putting on his furs over mail and so forth, leaving his rooms for whatever business awaited him that day.

"Bilbo, come on wake up!" Kili called knocking on the dor before entering with a cheerful smile on his face. Bilbo groaned burying his face into the pillows making the prince laugh. "You're such a sleepy head, everyone else are already awake."

Fili followed his brother, walking around the bed and flopping down on top of it. "Even Kili knows to get up now," he said. "Come on sleepy. Time's wasting. If there was someone in your bed, I'd understand. Get up." He rolled around gently on Bilbo, understanding that he was a little more fragile than his dwarvish brother.

Bilbo laughed into the pillows, pushing himself up with a small fight to get out form under Fili and rose on his arms first before falling over on his knees and yawned. "I swear that if this is the wakeup call I'm going to get from now on.." He treathened good naturally.

Fili laughed, with Bilbo, sitting back and looking at him. "Kili!" He shouted, taking Bilbo by the shoulders and turning him towards his mate. "I don't think he'll need a wakeup call with that in his hair!" he shouted again, grinning widely.

Bilbo squeaked surprise when he was twisted and turned on the bed, facing a very wide eyed, very much grinning dwarf. "That is more like it!" He exclaimed happily, poking the bead in Bilbo's hair making the hobbit flush. "That's just...well..."

Fili laughed, looking at Kili and the similar bead in his own hair. "That's nothing! That means your taken. That means that Thorin and you are… together. A thing." He 'oohed' all of a sudden, turning Bilbo around and hugging him tightly. "You're with a king, now."

Bilbo laughed against Fili's shoulder, hugging him back as tightly and wasn't surprised when he was hugged from behind as well, Kili's hair tickling his face."He gave it to me yesterday...I also gave him something but...I never thought he'd actually do this." Bilbo murmured his heart swelling again.

Fili gave Kili a kiss over Bilbo's shoulder before pulling away a little bit to look at him. "Of course he would. Soulmates, after all!" he exclaimed, peering at the bead. "What did you give him," Fili inquired with a smile.

"We still can't know that, maybe he doesn't have a name at all." Bilbo said earning a soft slap on his head from Kili. "Stop thinking so negatively for once." Bilbo chuckled rubbing his head, glancing at Fili. "A ring. Thought it'd suit him so...he removed every other ring expect that and his sinet."

"Yes I did," Thorin said from the doorway where he had been watching the three of them fondly, moving into the room with a smile. "Because it's important to me." Fili gave him a large smile, looking at Bilbo and then at his uncle, genuinely happy for the two of them.

Bilbo twisted his body around at the sound of Thorin's voice, a warm smile appearing on his lips. "Thorin, good morning."

Kili smiled happily at them as well, wriggling his finger teasingly. "Now remember uncle, he's a hobbit. Don't break him." And then he laughed when Bilbo whacked him with a pillow.

Thorin walked closer, laughing and standing next to the bed, looking at the three warmly. "I promise that I won't," he said with a laugh, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at Kili. "But you're in no position to tell me that." Fili rolled his eyes and smiled. "Be careful with your small Hobbit," he said with a laugh, hugging Bilbo to him. "Or you'll have to contend with me." Thorin laughed heartily, looking at Bilbo in Fili's arms. "Good morning Bilbo."

"Fili would never break me! There's been a close call though.." Kili grinned widely as Bilbo was snatched in his mate's arms, flopping down on the pile as well making the hobbit squeak out and laugh. "Alright, alright! Jeez, are you five or what?" Bilbo laughed turning his attention back to Thorin. "I hope you slept well."

Thorin crossed his arms, watching as his nephews crowded Bilbo and decided that Kili's comment was more than enough. He put a knee on the bed, removing Kili gently and pulling Bilbo from Fili's grasp, putting him on the floor with a smile and leaving the brother's on the bed. "I slept well, although it was cold," he said with a smile, kissing Bilbo on the forehead. "And you?" Fili protested something from the mattress, curling closer to Kili.

Bilbo chuckled watching all the Durin's in his bed with amusement. "I slept better than I remember sleeping." He smiled and Kili whooped from somewhere under them all.

Thorin shook his head at his nephews, setting him upright. "I'm very glad you slept well and I hope you continue to do so." He disentangled himself from the other two, standing next to Bilbo and looking at the mates. "Good morning to you too." Fili rolled onto his stomach, resting his chin on his hands and giving them a large smile. "Good morning uncle!"

Kili squirmed close to his mate, matching his current position with his own. "Morning Uncle!" He greeted happily and Bilbo smiled at the two of them before facing Thorin again. "I do too, I feel a lot better already."

Thorin hummed, kissing his forehead lightly. "Good. I was worried about your health for a little bit there." He stood straight, looking at the brothers and turning serious for a moment. "You're expected in the throne room before lunch. Some of the wedding guests are starting to arrive. Including Elrond and a few of his escorts." His teeth grated a little bit. "But they showed us hospitality and we will return the same." Fili rolled his eyes.

"Must we sit through alllllll of that?"

"Yes."

Kili whined clearly disapproving of the guests. "Why did they even have to come, it's none of their bussiness who I marry." He grumbled burying his face in the sheets.

Bilbo's cheeks were still slightly flushed at the kisses placed on his forehead, finding their tantrum amusing. "I'm sure you'll last to the weddings boys."

"You'll get used to it. You're going to be married to a king, Kili and you will be king, Fili. When I'm gone, anyways. Which won't be for years but you must sit well with the others right now. Fili groaned again, leaning his forehead on Kili's shoulder. "We won't last until the wedding. We'll be dead before that. Gone and dead, Bilbo. Just wait." He shook his head, braids shaking.

"No you won't, just think positively. You have to go greet them now, sure. And maybe talk now and then before the wedding. But the times between you can just sneak away and hide in your room." Bilbo chuckled and Kili pointed at him. "Great, we have Bilbo's permission to run for our lives when were not needed."

Thorin shrugged. "I do the same sometimes. I will be found in the forge when there's much to think about. Sometimes I fear for my strength so I work for a few hours. Sometimes works. Also clears the head. It's not good to ignore urgent things, but if you need to clear your head, there's no crime in that. However, just not showing up to something important isn't good." Thorin's hand found itself on Bilbo's lower back just to touch him. Fili frowned.

"We'll be in our room most of the time then," he said with a small pout, leaning against Kili more and more as if searching safety.

Bilbo listened to Thorin interested, tilting his head slightly before he felt the gentle pressure on his lower back and he ever so slightly leaned against Thorin and his arm. Kili slid an arm around Fili's waist, nuzzling against his neck. "We'll be free of them for a whle after the weddings, cheer up."

Thorin felt Bilbo near him, relaxing with the Hobbit against him and letting his fingers spread along his back, stroking the skin through Bilbo's night shirt. "I just want to marry you, Kili," he murmured, kissing his brother's hair and nuzzling his neck. "That's why I asked."

Bilbo smiled at the gentle touches, relaxing in Thorin's arms, watching the adorable scene on his bed. Thorin smiled down at Bilbo, happy to have the Halfling in his arms and his nephews so content with their lives.

"I know Fili, and we will get married soon." Kili replied holding him close. "Then it'll be just you and me for few days, promise."

"I know we will. End of the month, right Kili? And then we won't have to see anyone else at all. I just want to see you for at least four days." Fili smiled like a lion in a dwarf's body, nudging Kili's nose with his. "Because you'll be my husband."

"And you'll be mine. Don't forget that this is a two-way deal." Kili teased him leaning in the remaining inch kissing his brother gently. "And it'll be just us, promise." He added after he parted.

Fili pecked his lips once more, smiling against his mate's lips. "I never forget that, Kili. My mate." Thorin smiled and let out a sigh. "Alright you two. I think Bilbo needs to get dressed for the day," he said, clearing his throat and shifting a little bit. As much as he loved his nephews, this was still the side he was getting used to.

"Aww, you ruined their moment." Bilbo chuckled glancing up at Thorin and then at the brothers, Kili smiling at them both before jumping up taking Fili's hand tugging him gently. "No, uncle has a point. You can't wander around in a sleeping tunic all day."

Thorin glanced down at Bilbo with a smile. "They have moments like that all day every day or have you not seen them?" he inquired with a light laugh. Fili followed his brother. "We'll see you, Bilbo! Of course," He closed the door behind them with a happy giggle. "I'm happy for the both of them," Thorin murmured, his arm tightening on Bilbo a slight bit.

"Of course i've seen them, but I'm still not tired of them. To see such young happiness." Bilbo smiled after them and sighed. Thorin leaned down, pressing his nose into Bilbo's hair gently. "I'm jealous. It wears a little bit after years but I am happy for the both of them." His other arm rose to wrap around Bilbo's middle, Thorin's body turning towards Bilbo to hold him close.

Bilbo blinked suprised when he was fully enveloped in Thorin's arms. He smelt good, like musk and iron and something darker Bilbo couldn't place and his eyes slid shut, arms rising up to return the embrace.

Thorin hummed in appreciation as Bilbo embraced him back, glad the hobbit was safe in his arms. His nose rubbed his curls a little bit and he let out a rumbling laugh. Someone so small was so dear to him already. It staggered him to think of it.

"What's so funny?" Bilbo asked amused, feeling Thorin's nose poke into his hair. It made him feel so good to be in Thorin's arms, so safe and warm both outside and inside. The pain he had felt at the beginning had vanished, like it had never even been there.

"Nothing," he replied, kissing the top of Bilbo's head. "Absolutely nothing." He frowned and straightened to look down at Bilbo. "Although I have something sort of serious to talk to you about, Bilbo."

"Oh I don't like the sound of that." Bilbo chuckled nervously taking a step back so he could look at Thorin properly.

"It's alright. I mean, I hope it's alright with you. It was the kick in the arse that really started this and I'm glad it happened because I'm glad that we're now together and I can do things like this." Thorin removed one of his hands from around Bilbo, keeping him close to him. He slowly removed the other hand to make sure the hobbit didn't bolt before pushing up his shirt sleeve and revealing the mark on his wrist. He smiled fondly at it now, pulling the hobbit a little closer. "I'm pretty sure we're soulmates," he said carefully. "I was unsure at first when it first appeared, and now I'm certain. You're my hobbit and my burglar."

Whatever Bilbo had been expecting, this was not it. His eyes widened as he took in his own name on Thorin's wrist, written in the same cursive font like his own mark. He looked back up at Thorin, gaping for a moment before breaking down in tiny sobs, his body trembling. "I thought...I was sure I was destined.." He pulled up his arm, removing the bandage from his wrist blinking surprised when the mark was healthy black instead of the sick green it had been.

Thorin smiled down at him, relief written on his face. His hand entwined with Bilbo's gently, the names next to one another on the inside of their wrists. Thorin leaned over to Bilbo, letting their hands drop to their sides as he pulled Bilbo to his chest again. "Please don't cry," he murmured, stroking Bilbo's back with his free hand.

"I thought I was destined to be alone." Bilbo sobbed silently, clutching on Thorin's tunic burying his face against it. "I was prepared to pass away somewhere around the weddings."

Thorin wrapped both of his arms around Bilbo tightly. "No, you won't," he murmured, holding Bilbo tightly to him as he sobbed, closing his eyes and pressing his cheek against the top of Bilbo's head.

Bilbo squeezed his eyes shut, and he started to calm down slowly, the sobs dying and his body stopped trembling. He brought his hand up rubbing his eyes. "Apologies.."

"No, never apologise," Thorin murmured, rubbing Bilbo's shoulders to comfort him. "Are you feeling better, my Halfling?" he asked, kissing Bilbo's cheeks once his hands moved.

"I am, thank you." Bilbo smiled drying his face and relaxed back under Thorin's touches and comfort. He felt slightly ashamed of breaking down like that, but Thorin seemed to look at him more fondly than ever.

The grim king had done a lot of smiling over the past week and he didn't regret it at all. "Do you want anything?" he asked, still lightly rubbing Bilbo's shoulders.

"I think I'm fine, thank you for asking." Bilbo chuckled placing his hand on top of Thorin's which was on his shoulder, gently running his thumb over his knuckles.

"Good," Thorin murmured silently, looking at the Halfling for a second as if calculating something before leaning in slowly and pressed his lips lightly against Bilbo's. Bilbo lost his breath, eyes widening slightly in surprise and the feel of Thorin's lips pressed against his own taking him by surprise. His eyes slid close again and he responded to the kiss slowly, testing, and when Thorin pulled away he opened his eyes somewhat dazed.

"Wow," Thorin whispered, his hands spreading along Bilbo's back slowly to hold him to Thorin again. "Just… wow." He bent again to kiss the Halfling once more, quickly becoming addicted to the motion.

Bilbo chuckled against Thorin's lips, pressing back against him smiling, applying the slightest of pressures in the kiss. He felt a little light headed, he couldn't remember the last time something felt so good, so right. Thorin tightened his grip a little bit, adjusting it and picked Bilbo up easily, kissing him for a moment longer before breaking the kiss. He beamed at Bilbo, searching his face. He was so happy and it felt like his entire life was right at that moment.

Bilbo laughed surprised when he was picked up in Thorin's arms, smiling at him happily fingers sliding through the dwarf's hair. "Does this mean...that you accept the bond?" Bilbo asked softly, his fingers finding his own name on Thorin's wrist.

"Yes," Thorin replied. "An astounding yes." He sat on the bed, letting Bilbo rest in his lap. "I couldn't have another bond since you, I don't think. Not after that mindblowing kiss. I can't let my burglar away." He smiled as Bilbo's fingers slid through his hair, comfortable with any contact from the hobbit now.

Bilbo smiled, his heart feeling like it would explode any minute. "I've accepted it since I first saw the name appear on my skin. I accepted it even if i was sure it could never be true, even if I was scared." He said softly, the words barely leaving his lips when he felt the familiar surge of pain on his wrist, like someone was pushing a hot coil against his skin and he hissed lifting his wrist against his chest cradling it. It was the same pain that had happened when the mark had appeared on his skin.

It passed after a moment and after Bilbo had caught his breath, he lifted his arm back up and stared at the name that now had turned bright red.

Thorin let out a soft hiss at his own changing color, much more used to pain then the Hobbit. He held him close through it however, happy that Bilbo was his just as much as he was Bilbo's. His hand took the hobbit's, bringing the name to his lips and kissing his name ever so softly. "Bilbo Baggins, I'm certain in my words when I say that we are soulmates and that you have the King under the mountain at your service."

Bilbo laughed silently, the whole situation so surreal. Thorin's lips felt good against his skin, and the sight was so right it warmed Bilbo's heart. "I'm no king, nor do I have lands or gold to offer. All I have is my heart and soul, which you will own forever."

"I do not want lands or gold other than what I have," he murmured, tightening his grip on Bilbo and returning his other arm to hold Bilbo to him. "You have both my heart and soul and on top of that, my lands and gold for we will share in that of course." He smiled at his hobbit.

"As long as I get to be with you." Bilbo smiled feeling like breaking down again from pure happiness, he had never felt anything like this before, this belonging, he had found the place and people to truly call his home and family.

"Forever with me," Thorin said, taking a deep breath to steady himself. He wanted to shout to everyone that he had Bilbo Baggins as his and that made him the happiest dwarf in all of Middle Earth. He grinned. "Does this mean that we can move your things into my rooms?" he asked, nudging Bilbo's cheek with his nose, kissing it lightly.

Bilbo laughed surprised at the question before nodding his head smiling. "I think it really means that."

**Sorry for the delay, been personal life problems *yadda yadda yadda* Hoep you enjoy this chapter however! reviews are appreciated and given cookies for!**


	11. Author's note

**I'm so sorry for not updating before! Things been crazy, had a surgery not too long ago and school's been a bitch and *rolls under the bed* I will upate as soon as I get back in the right mind for it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**What is this, could it be an update?! i'm so sorry to keep you all waiting, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Thorin was smiling in his sleep, shifting when Fili and Kili walked into the room, curling more protectively around the Halfling. Fili grinned, looking at the both of them. "Adorable," he whispered, leaning his cheek on Kili's shoulder. "Absolutely. Look at them." He sighed, wrapping his arm around Kili's waist.

"With all uncle's work and this-" Kili smiled softly looking at them. "I'm sure he doesn't even remember his own birthday. Just look at them, he's protecting him even in his sleep." Kili chuckled silently leaning against his brother's body, smiling when Bilbo mumbled quietly in his sleep, his fingers grabbing a hold of Thorins tunic.

Fili nodded, watching Thorin's hand move to the back of Bilbo's head to protect him more, his nose scrunching a little bit. Fili chuckled. "Uncle has been exhausted lately with everything I'm so glad that Bilbo came here," he replied, glancing at Kili before returning his gaze to him. "I don't know if we should wake them," he murmured.

"But we have to let Blbo know what day it is. I know uncle doesn't like it very much because of all the formality with others, but I'm sure Bilbo would like to go to the town to get him something or make him a surprise. He's a hobbit." Kili whispered kissing his brother's cheek gently. "Next time we'll take Ori with us, he has to draw this scenery."

Fili grunted. "Uncle would hate us for this, but alright." He paused, kissing Kili for a long moment, letting his lips linger for a second before knocking loudly on the door. He wouldn't want a knife to his throat this early in the morning from an enraged Dwarf King. "Wake up!" he shouted, walking to the bed. Thorin's eyes leaped open and his body covered Bilbo's in a second before he realized who it was. "Fili. Kili. Morning." His voice was rough with sleep and his hair messy.

Bilbo jerked awake when Thorin covered him, blinking his eyes sleepily before he smiled at the nephews. "Morning lads." He greeted before remembering where he was and with who and he flared deep red which only caused Kili to laugh out loud. "Good morning uncle, Bilbo."

"Morning you two love birds," Fili said, giving a look at Thorin. Thorin's eyebrow raised slowly. "You know what today is correct, uncle?" Thorin scoffed, looking aside with a small frown, his arms loosening on Bilbo and he rested his chin atop Bilbo's head. "No, it seems to have slipped my mind conveniently."

"See, I told you!" Kili exclaimed waving his arms dramatically before pointing at their uncle. "It's your birthday!" He laughed when Bilbo's eyes widened and he turned his head to look at Thorin. "It is?"  
Thorin frowned. "No one is supposed to know. It's just another year on top of all the other years. I'm old, Bilbo. Another year is nothing." Fili rolled his eyes. "Come on, uncle. Don't be a spoil sport."

"Fili is right!" Bilbo exclaimed sitting up supporting himself with his arms. "It's not just another year on top of others, it's a year of successes and losts, fights and peace. It's a year of missions you've accomplished, a year you survived." Kili stared at him with wide eyes, nudging Fili. "I think birthdays are a big thing back at Shire," Fili nodded in agreement. "I think they might be, yes."

Thorin blinked surprised at the outburst. "Bilbo, it's nothing much. I blink and it's like another year has passed. The only great thing about this year is that I now have you," he said quietly, cupping Bilbo's cheek. "It's nothing much, my dear hobbit. I'll have plenty of birthdays past this one. We'll celebrate yours because it's important but not for me. Just another year in many."  
"Well it's your first birthday with me, and I'm going to arrange something wheter you like it or not." Bilbo chuckled leaning in the touch on his face.

Thorin sighed, leaning in and kissing Bilbo lightly. "You're going to be the death of me," he replied. "And that will be the most pleasant death in the world."  
Bilbo smiled happily in the kiss, giving Thorin's lip another teasing nip before pulling away from it. "Maybe so, but you'll like it." He grinned turning towards the brothers. "I need you to come with me to Dale today." He said and Kili lifted his arm up. "Aye ye, always pleasure to help."

Fili's grin was feline. "Fili Durin, at your service," he replied, giving an impromptu bow. Thorin groaned, collapsing on the bed and covering his face with his arms. "My own Nephews turn against me!"  
Bilbo patted Thorin's hair gently. "You'll live. Now lads!" He slid out of the bed and stretched with a satisfied hum. "Give me half a hour and meet me at the gate." Kili grinned widely, nearly bouncing in excitment.

Fili wrapped his arm around Kili, pulling him out of the room with a large grin. "We'll be ready!" he shouted, leaving with his love. Thorin removed his arm, looking at Bilbo. "You're ridiculous," the old dwarf told him, frowning.  
Bilbo sighed silently, turning towards Thorin. "No, I'm not. I'm a hobbit, Thorin. We'll be lucky to live to see our 100 year. I'll be...I'll be gone before you." He said quietly, lowering his gaze. "That's why I want to celebrate everything I can. It's not just a birthday to me, it's the birthday of someone I.."

Thorin sat up, cupping Bilbo's face. "I know you will and every moment with you is going to be precious. We have forty years together at the least and I plan to spend as much time with you as possible." He leaned forward, kissing the hobbit. He wanted Bilbo to finish his sentence; he wanted to know the end of that. Each of his nerve endings were screaming for it.

Bilbo melted in the kiss, closing is eyes to prevent himself from crying at the thought of having to leave Thorin alone after his time, woving himself to wait for him on the other side.  
The king wrapped his arms around Bilbo's form, nuzzling his neck as he held him close. "It'll be fine. We'll get there when we get there. But for now, you're young and I'm middle-aged…" His mouth quirked. "We have years."

Bilbo laughed against Thorin's shoulder, nodding his head. "Quite right you are there. Now if you'd release me, I need to get dressed."  
Thorin growled. "What if I didn't let you go because I don't think my birthday should be celebrated? What if I kept you in our apartments and just pinned you to the bed?" he asked, loosening his grip a little bit, frowning.

Bilbo blinked, his face flushing at the word 'pin on the bed' and cleared his throat. "I wouldn't go down without a fight." He teased with a smile.  
Thorin smiled, looking at Bilbo. "I'm tall for a dwarf. I think I could take my Halfling," he replied, leaning against the headboard and letting Bilbo go. "Alright. You get dressed because you have to. It's still a foolish idea."  
"That's what you think." Bilbo smiled walking to the closet to pick his clothes.

"I do! I really do." He crossed his arms, sucking on the inside of his cheek. He had to take a bath and dress and he didn't think there was much to do that day. It was all very quiet without any new guests and no huge problems for a king to help with. He frowned.  
Bilbo sighed slipping in a pair of trousers before pulling the night tunic away, fumbling for a shirt skin rising on goosebumbs at the chillier air. "Just humour me and let me do this."

"I am, and that's the only reason I'm letting you." Thorin stood from the bed, stretching and rolling his shoulders. He ran a hand through his hair, catching a couple of tangles he'd get out in the bath. The dwarf shook himself a little bit, removing his two rings and putting them next to the beads, the gold chain around his neck joining it.

Bilbo finally found a shirt pulling it on, checking he had everything he needed and brushed his fingers against the braid in his hair before smiling. "I'll see you later then."  
Thorin smiled at him, walking over and giving him a kiss. "I will, Bilbo. Be safe and don't get lost with Fili and Kili. They can get pretty sidetracked." He chuckled, ruffling the halfling's hair.  
Bilbo smiled up at him. "I'll be fine, I have them both," Bilbo reminded pecking Thorin's cheek before leaving the room, bouncing down the stairs.

Thorin watched him go, letting out a small sigh as soon as the door closed behind him. At least he seemed happy about it. He smiled and began to draw his bath, unhappy to be another year older.

Fili was kicking stones at the gate however, looking out for Bilbo with a small, excited smile. "There you are!" Kili called brightly from where he was leaning against the wall, pushing himself off from it. "Sorry, had troubles to find a suitable shirt." Bilbo greeted looking at them both. "Ready to go?"

Fili snorted. "Did Thorin rip all of the other ones already?" he asked with a small smile, walking out of the large gates. He was far too amused. "But we're ready as long as you are!"  
Kili laughed when Bilbo gaped at them, running beside the brothers. "Nothing like that! We haven't even-" He coughed. "That's none of your concerns I think."

Fili nudged him in the ribs. "Alright Bilbo. Sure, you've jut shared the room for what, two weeks now." he teased, grinning at the short hobbit. "Ahh, he's a gentleman anyways. I don't think he'd rip your shirt the first time."  
"Maybe the second time." Kili offered thoughtfully. "Or third, when he's sure Bilbo can take it." Bilbo gaped before swatting both their arms. "Now stop it you two, I didn't bring you with me for this.

Fili nodded in agreement with his mate before laughing. "You didn't bring us with you for this, no, but we'll tease you anyways. When the company finds out, they'll do the same but probably much, much worse. Thorin will take the brunt of it, probably." Fili laughed, reaching out and holding Kili's hand casually as they entered Dale.

Bilbo blinked. "That's right...they haven't really talked with me yet." He was both dreading yet looking forward to it. "You'll be fine, don't worry." Kili assured holding his brother's hand in his own. "And the dwarves in here will notice soon enough as well. Only royals use the silver of Arkenstone in their beads-" he flicked his own bead. "-and his name on your wrist pretty much shines,"

"He'll have to announce it as well, sometime soon. Err… when the two of you become engaged anyways. Everyone needs to know the king is getting married. You think we have a big wedding? Yours will be huge." Fili chuckled. "Everyone will approve, though. You won't produce any heirs, but you can always adopt or have a dwarf woman carry a child."  
"Woah, wait." Bilbo shook his hands before him. "There won't be another wedding in quite some time yet, don't go ahead of yourselves."  
"Just saying, you never know." Kili shrugged.

Fili nodded. "In any case, everyone will know that you're courted by Thorin Oakenshield, king of Erebor. It's a pretty public thing even without the announcement." He smiled, swinging Kili's hand between them. "But anyways, why did you want to come to Dale?"  
"There might be some lunatics or traitors though." Kili said turning to look at Bilbo. "So if you go here alone, be careful." He ruffled Bilbo's hair who smiled at him fondly. "I need to come up for a birthday present for him and you now him better than I do."

"Although loyal dwarfs will leap to protect you. I know I will." Fili nodded at Bilbo's words. "What were you thinking, then?" The king would really want for nothing. He had everything he needed, but something from Bilbo would be extra important.  
"Something he possibly doesn't have yet. Not something he needs, but something he wants. Something different." Bilbo replied looking around.

"Did you mean middle earth? Because he has practically anything he could ever want but you apparently," Fili told him easily, looking at the market stalls. There was nothing that he could see that Thorin wouldn't have.  
Fili walked around close to Bilbo, finding nothing that jumped out at him. "I don't think you're going to find anything, but I know he'll love anything you give him," Fili told him seriously.

"What point is it to get him something he already has?" Bilbo sighed rubbing his neck.  
Fili shrugged noncommittally. "Make him something? I've heard Hobbits are good with their hands. I don't know. I know he loved your baking yesterday." He looked at Kili for help. "I'm out of ideas."

"Fili has a point. There are lot of crafts shops I know will be at your use, the mate of the king himself." Kili agreed with a nod.  
"But I don't know what I should make him." Bilbo groaned.  
Fili shook his head. "Then you're out of gift ideas!" he exclaimed, spreading his hands in front of him in an apologetic gesture.  
Bilbo rubbed his temple, desperate to do something special for him. "You can always offer your body?" Kili shrugged earning a yelp and very red Bilbo, making him only laugh louder.

"You're impossible." Bilbo sighed, though his lips curled up in a smile.  
Fili laughed with his brother, grinning. "Well, it's not a bad idea. If you're up for it. Because you really do need to be ready for it." His grin seemed to get bigger, if that was at all possible. "Durin men are not small." He snickered, leaning against Kili.  
"Oh Mahal, do kindly shut up." Bilbo groaned burying his face in his hands while kili leaned against Fili laughing against his shoulder, startling when Bilbo snapped his head up. "That's it! I need to get to somekind of artist shop, I need a place I can paint in."

"Oh well, that's not nearly as entertaining," Fili said, pouting. "Although I know of a place, and it's not in Dale." His thumb brushed against Kili's absentmindedly, disappointed with Bilbo's change of mind.  
Bilbo groaned again, if it was not in Dale then it was nearly impossible. "Well I don't think anything you suggested was appropiate." He pointed out at them, Kili lifting an eyebrow. "What makes you think like that?"

"It's in Erebor! Dale doesn't exactly craft although…" He hummed. "I think I know of one in Dale too. But I agree with Kili. We suggested appropriate things!"  
"I think it'd be best to visit the on here then, because I do not want Thorin to peek his curious nose in before it's finished." Bilbo decided shaking his head. "Suggesting something like that is not very appropiate."  
Fili nodded. "It's understandable." He took off down the street, smiling. "It is appropriate when you're in a relationship like this, Bilbo." He paused. "Unless you've never been in a relationship like this?"

Bilbo blinked surprised, clearing his throat. "The weather sure is nice these days." Kili blinked looking at his brother and then back at Bilbo. "You mean to tell us you've never..."  
"Of course I have...younger...not with men though.." Bilbo muttered quietly.  
Fili's eyebrow rose. "How much younger?" he asked. He wouldn't laugh of course. This kind of thing was rather serious.  
"Let's just say that a lot younger. Can we change topic?" Bilbo asked.  
Fili paused. "Does Thorin know?" he inquired. "Last question, promise. But it's something you should bring up."  
"No." Bilbo blinked looking up at him. "Why should he know about something like that, it doesn't matter."  
Fili shrugged, turning down another street. "Because it does," he replied before sighing. "But I promised to change subjects. Besides, we're almost there"

Bilbo looked confused but followed them down the street, Kili leading them in a small, comfortable looking house.  
Fili opened the door, leading the two in with a small smile. "Hello?" he called, walking into the front area and closing the door. "He's usually here." It was comfortable with plenty of paintings hanging up and resting against the walls. It looked like the owner of the house was often commissioned from plenty of people.  
"Probably in the back again." Kili chuckled stretching his arms while Bilbo looked around amazed, the paintings seeming like they were alive.

"I really wouldn't doubt it." Fili walked to the counter, tapping it and trying to see into the back. "Hello~o!?" A man walked out from the back, rubbing his hands with a towel. "Fili! Kili! Hello," he said, a large smile on his face. "How are you?"  
"We're both good, thank you." Kili grinned leaning against the counter motioning to Bilbo. "Mister Baggins here needs a place to paint his birthday present for the king, so he probably needs some assistance and supplies."

He smiled, walking around, nodding. "Yes, of course. I'm happy to be of service to the King." He smiled. "Being courted by said King. I'm so glad he finally found someone." The man bowed, resting his hand on Bilbo's shoulder and leading him inside. Fili watched the man take Bilbo back, glad he was in good hands.

Bilbo was taken by surprise how quickly the man had figured it out, looking around in the room curiously before turning to face the man. "I apologise if it's a bad time."  
"There is no such thing as a bad time," he replied with a small laugh. "My name is Dorlas. It's a pleasure to meet you." He began to pull a stool over to an easel. "Canvases are against that wall as are the paints. My shop is always messy I don't like order," he explained with a smile.

"Pleasure is all mine." Bilbo smiled laughing. "The mess doesn't bother me, I've seen worse." He looked around examining the canvases, trying to figure out what size would fit the purpose.  
"I don't know whether to be worried about the other person's mess or to be flattered that you've seen worse." He chuckled, walking over to his stool and beginning his painting once more. "If you need any help of any kind, simply ask and I'll be over in a second.  
"Thank you." Bilbo smiled finally picking up a descent sized canvas, walking it over to one of the holders placing it on it and in the next ten minutes he started the painiting, loosing himself in it.

It was a few hours later and Fili poked his head into the shop. "Bilbo? Are you done yet? I'm just checking in on you. Thorin is really curious when we didn't come back with you and refused to tell him where you are. I think he might have my head. Hello Dorlas. How are you? Fine. Okay. Good. Are you done yet?"  
Bilbo blinked lifting his head up from the painting, his face a mess of colours where he had wiped the brush accidentally. "Oh, Fili. I'm nearly done, can you tell me what you think?" He asked wiping his hand on his forehead.

Fili walked over, looking at it for a long while before a smile split his face. He threw his arms around Bilbo's shoulders. "I think it's absolutely perfect and uncle Thorin will absolutely adore it!" he nearly shouted, hugging him tightly. "I can't wait for his reaction."  
Bilbo smiled relieved, adding the last minute details on the fireplace and the walls as well as the masses of hair before lowering his hand satisfied. "I think it's done."

Fili grinned. "Alright. Now to take it back to the mountain… once it's dry. How long do you think it will be until then?"  
"Maybe fifteen minutes." Bilbo dropped the brushes in the water can and stared at his painted fingers.  
"Alright. I invited our company for dinner against Thorin's will," he said, clapping Bilbo on the shoulder. "As celebration of Thorin's birthday. Where do you want the painting?"

Bilbo chuckled wiping his hands. "Well...I haven't thought of the place for it yet to be honest." He smiled. "But I like your dinner idea, it's been a while since I saw everyone."  
Fili smiled back, proud of Bilbo. "Thorin isn't in the rooms. I'll make sure he doesn't go in and we'll put it there so he sees it before bed. You, on the other hand, need to wash up before said dinner. You're all covered in paint. And as cute as it is, I don't think uncle would appreciate it that much." He laughed, admiring the painting again.  
"I'll escort you back and have a servant fetch the painting."

"Sounds like a plan." Bilbo chuckled standing up from the chair and cracked his back with a wince, turning back to Fili. "Let's go then."  
Fili led him back to the mountain, avoiding everywhere Thorin might be and secreting Bilbo into the apartment. "You should be safe here. I'm pretty sure Thorin is still training." He frowned for a second, cursing. "I'll have it moved during dinner, then. He'll have to bathe if he's at the practice area."

"True." Bilbo agreed with a nod, smiling at him. "Than you for your help, Fili. i'm going to bathe and dress up and join you in the dining hall to help with the table and meet others before Thorin joins us."  
Fili gave him a mischievous grin. "I worry for your mental safety then," he said with a laugh, ushering Bilbo in. "Just don't be too offended. It's all in good spirits."

"Got it." Bilbo waved him off before shrugging out of his clothes and bathed, scrubbing good minutes to get all the paint away.  
Then he spent next minutes trying to figure out what to dress in. He didn't want anything too fancy, but not anything normal either. Finally he settled on a dark blue tunic with silver colored braces and dark brown trousers, adding the violet flower in his hair beside the braid and made sure his braid and bead were neatly on their places before wrapping the sapphire pendant around his neck. Once he was satisfied, he left the room walking down in the dining hall.

None of the dwarves had begun to eat yet, as there wasn't any food, but drink was in plenty and the dining hall was loud with the twelve bodies, all seemingly shouting to be louder than his neighbor. Thorin was on his way to the bath himself, wearing just trousers and a thin shirt. His hair stuck to his back and shoulders and he hurried to get clean, dressing in dark green and the rest of his usual garb, looking like a king once more. He sighed, taking a stroll down to the dining hall where he could hear the party already. He set his jaw. He was only thirty minutes late compared to Bilbo. However, much like a wizard, a king was never late. He arrived precisely when he means to.

Thorin walked in to cheers, smiling at them. He moved to his place at the head of the table, hearing plenty of congratulations with a few lewd things thrown in. More than a few, actually. His heart reached out to Bilbo. He took a seat and a pint of ale, giving his Halfling a smile.  
Bilbo flushed at the lewd comments, throwing in a protest or two but mostly he laughed, returning the smile to Thorin.

Food was soon brought out and the company each filled their plates and the table didn't quiet down much either. If anything, it became louder except when they paused for a long draught of ale. Thorin seemed to join in a little bit, unlike at Bag End, finishing his pint first. He was happy with his friends and nephews, thinking a dinner like this wasn't so bad on some birthdays.  
Bilbo noticed how relaxed and in a good mood Thorin was despite all his earlier protests and smiled happily, finishing his food joining in the laughter and talking, even few songs that he had heard before.

It wasn't long before Dwalin turned to Bilbo. "So, Master Baggins, how is it to go to bed with a stubborn bear each night?" he asked, curious.  
"So far so good." Bilbo chuckled leaning against his hand and Dwalin frowned. There was nothing there that he could possibly pester Bilbo on, not even light heartedly. Thorin gave him a satisfied smile at the expression. "I'm really very proud of our king for looking over his stupidity."

Bilbo glanced at Thorin with a smile before returning to Dwalin. "I have to agree with that one. I'm glad everything turned out good."  
Thorin, deeming it was safe, moved to talk to Fili. Dwalin nodded. "And Thorin? He hasn't broken you yet. He has to be gentle. You aren't even limping."  
Bilbo nearly choked on his ale, wiping his lips laughing. "Yesterday I took a bath and went to sleep next to Thorin. That's it."  
Dwalin's eyebrow raised. "It's been plenty of years since Thorin took someone into his chambers. Come on, Master Baggins."  
"I'm serious." Bilbo smiled. "We slept. As in slept, nothing else."

Dwalin grumbled. "Well, that's absolutely no fun." "That's what I said," Fili interjected. "Although it's nice to get a ruse out of Bilbo." He chuckled. "He's really easy to fluster."  
"Am not!" Bilbo protested in his pint of ale, waving his hand. "I'm not in hurry to get laid that way."  
"Neither am I," Thorin agreed, looking at Bilbo. "It's important to the both of us and should be taken seriously between the both of us. And that's all you need to know," he defended.

Bilbo smiled thankfully and nodded. "Once it goes to it, then it goes to it."  
"And we are in no rush." Dwalin made a noise of protest. "I bet they go to bed tonight and the night gets to them and they end up not sleeping the entire night."  
Bilbo turned bright red, shaking his head lightly. "Like I said. If it goes to it...then it does."

Thorin sighed. "Off the subject! Onto something else!" He had realized the entire table had gone silent and he didn't want all of Bilbo's blood in his cheeks.  
Bilbo looked up at Thorin smiling. "I'm alright, don't worry." He looked around the table with a sigh. "Guess you're all getting a bit too little if you have to ask others for their experiences." He teased and Kili gasped dramatically before laughing. "He did not."

The table fell quiet before it exploded in raucous laughter, Dwalin clapping Bilbo on the shoulder. The king's chest swelled with pride at him. Thorin grinned, pleasantly surprised by his Hobbit. He knew there was a reason behind his choice of a soul mate.  
Bilbo grinned seepishly at them, taking a huge sip from his pint chuckling. He hadn't made to say it, it had just slipped from his mouth but apparentally it wasn't bad.

Thorin leaned over to Bilbo, giving him a kiss once he put down his pint and laughed. "You're brilliant, Bilbo Baggins," he murmured low enough for only the Halfling to hear. "Thank you for forcing the party on me."  
"Told you it'd be worth it." Bilbo smiled pulling back flushed when the whistling started and chuckled. "Happy birthday."

Thorin straightened. "Thank you." He let out a happy sigh, wanting nothing more than to climb into bed with his Hobbit and talk a little bit before going to bed. The party had wound down, all twelve other dwarves happy. Fili was fiddling around with Kili's hand, massaging it lightly.  
Kili smiled pressing a kiss on his brother's cheek, nodding at Thorin and Bilbo. "You can leave if you so wish. The party has quieted down enough."

Thorin nodded slowly, giving Bilbo a smile. "Shall we retire, my hobbit?" he asked, offering his hand. "Sounds good." Bilbo smiled accepting Thorin's hand and stood up.  
Thorin stood with him, leading Bilbo out after a short good-bye, yawning once they were outside. "It was a pleasant birthday year. Loud, but pleasant."

"Told you." Bilbo smiled leaning against Thorin, walking back towards their room.  
"You did tell me and you were right." He hummed happily, soon opening the door to their apartment, waiting for Bilbo to go through. "And now time for a good night's rest." He walked in after the Halfling, immediately spotting the painting hanging in the sitting room and letting out a soft gasp. "How?" he asked, walking up to it.

The picture was nearly his size, and it was from the first night they had all appeared in the Shire. The painting was soft colored, orange illuminating from the candles and fireplace, the long table having all 13 dwarves around it plus the hobbit. Fili and Kili were leaning against eachother, their marks on wrists visible as they laughed to something while holding their pints of beer, Ori was busy writing everything down on his book, Dori and Nori sitting on both sides of him focused on eating.

Bofur was tipped back on the chair as he laughed, his hat a little disoriented. Bifur was staring at the candle like he held a staring competition with him. Bombur had both his arms in air obvisouly after catching something in his mouth that Oin had thrown at him. Gloin ran his fingers through his beard, Dwalin looked like he was asleep in middle of the rucus with his brother Balin looking composed with the tiniest smiles.

Thorin was sitting on the head of the table, looking like the king he was but his eyes were soft, a small part of Bilbo's name peeking out from his wrist with said hobbit sitting beside him with an unsure smile, like he didn't know where he had ended in and as like Thorin's name on his own wrist.

Bilbo smiled, standing a little behind Thorin to give him the space to examine the painting. "Well, you know...paints, canvas, brushes...that's how it was born." He teased before chuckling. "I wanted to give you something special, something you didn't already have."

Thorin turned towards Bilbo, looking at him. "That's what you were doing all day?" he murmured quietly, taking the step towards his other half and scooped him up against his chest. "Bilbo Baggins, you impossible creature," he murmured, pulling Bilbo as close as humanly possible and smashing his lips against his.

Bilbo nodded his head against Thorin's chest in confirmation, the noise dying on his lips when Thorin kissed him, not soft and tender like he usually did no, this was a proper smash, a harder kiss that made his knees go weak and his fingers wrapped in the fur in Thorin's clothes, hanging onto him.

When he was out of breath, Thorin released Bilbo's mouth gently, nipping and licking at his lips softly. "Oh, Bilbo," he murmured, almost a growl in his chest. He was mindful of his strength, squeezing just enough so that the Hobbit wouldn't feel pain.  
Bilbo opened his eyes that he had closed at some point, his cheeks burning and breathig coming out in sort pants, relishing on the soft licks and nips leaning forward to return the gesture, sucking Thorin's lower lip in his mouth.

Thorin hummed once more, appreciative of Bilbo, kissing him roughly again once more before placing him on the ground lightly. He backed away, closing the door to their rooms and taking Bilbo's hand when he was next to him. "Thank you for the best birthday in years." He tucked the braid behind Bilbo's ear, bending to kiss him again.

"It was my pleasure." Bilbo smiled licking his damp lips before they were stolen in another kiss, wrapping his arm around Thorin's neck holding him close as he kissed him back.  
Thorin lifted him gently, moving them into the bedroom and sitting upon the mattress, setting Bilbo in his lap, moving to kiss him again. He couldn't get sick of the taste and feel of Bilbo against him. He wanted to sit like this forever.  
Bilbo smiled against Thorin's lips, his fingers moving to slide through the King's hair as he straddled his lap to get more comfortable, their chests pressed together.

Thorin groaned, his hands drifting up and down Bilbo's back to press him ever closer, nipping and sucking at Bilbo's lips before his tongue hesitantly slid out, tracing the shape of them.  
Bilbo gasped at the feeling on Thorin's tongue against his lips, and slowly parted them giving Thorin the permission. Thorin's hand rested on the back of Bilbo's head, slowly exploring Bilbo's mouth with a gentle verocity, happy to have the halfling in his embrace.  
Bilbo released the tiniest whimpers as Thorin explored his mouth, his eyes closed. He slid his own tongue alongside Thorin's slowly, sliding them together shuddering at thee feeling, his fingers tightening their hold of Thorin's hair.

Thorin's body shuddered as Bilbo reacted to him, pulling away and looking at him with darkened eyes. He cleared his throat and shook his head, resting his forehead on Bilbo's shoulder. "You're far too tempting, my Halfling," he said, his voice rougher than normal.  
Bilbo shivered at the tone of Thorin's voice so rough and dark, panting soflty in his hair pressing a kiss in the curls. "I could say the same to you." He whispered out of breath.

Thorin pressed his lips to Bilbo's neck, calming himself down. "Your strength is truly surprising to me," he murmured. "It staggers me to think of just how strong you can be like right now. I know you can hold your weight."  
Bilbo's skin rose on goosebumbs again at the feel of Thorin's lips on his neck and he breathed out slowly. "I'm glad you find me appealing." He smiled his fingers rubbing Thorin's back.

He nuzzled the soft skin, displacing the collar gently. "Of course I do. You're everything I never knew I want and do," he admitted quietly, chuckling. "You're gorgeous and you fit in my arms so perfectly."  
Bilbo flushed at the compliments, shaking his head lightly. "You're impossible...such sweet words." "All true," Thorin replied, raising his head to look at Bilbo and kiss him softly. "I'll shower you in as many sweet words as I want!"

Bilbo smiled catching Thorin's lips in another kiss, unable to stop himself from doing it. He poured his emotions in it, pressing closer and this time it was he who let his tongue slide against Thorin's lips.  
Thorin shivered at Bilbo's forwardness, opening his lips to nip at Bilbo's tongue before allowing access, pressing against Bilbo's lower back to let him press closer to Bilbo once more.

Bilbo shuddered, exploring Thorin's mouth curiously, memorising the taste of him before sliding their tongues together, coaxing Thorin to play with him.  
Thorin groaned as he slid their tongues together, flicking his own against Bilbo's before rolling them together, pressing back against the halfling's lightly, a hand rising to entangle into the curls on his head.  
Bilbo couldn't stop the small moan escaping his lips, his own fingers sliding down Thorin's neck onto his shoulders, holding onto him tightly.

Thorin shifted his body so that it was more on their bed, toeing off his boots and crossing his feet once they were off to support Bilbo on his lap better, groaning against Bilbo's lips and sliding his tongue past Bilbo's to taste him again.  
Bilbo parted his lips wider to let Thorin in, breathing shuddering through his nose. He went light headed from the kiss, his fingers sliding back in Thorin's hair tugging on them lightly.

Thorin withdrew just slightly, his lips red and wet from kissing. He was breathing a little bit hard, his eyes opening slowly to look at Bilbo. "I… don't know if I can control myself if we continue like this. You're driving me mad."  
Bilbo smiled looking as shaky as Thorin and licked his red lips, as if to chase his mate's taste from it. "Like I said...if it goes to something, then it goes. No need to panic over it too much."

Thorin growled, nipping Bilbo's lower lip with a smile. "You're fantastic, Bilbo," he replied, his hand sliding underneath Bilbo's shirt to rest on his lower back lightly, fingers moving gently.  
Bilbo pressed back in the touch, Thorin's fingers tickling his skin. "I try to be." He joked sliding his fingers through Thorin's hair.  
Thorin chuckled, rubbing his short beard against Bilbo's cheek. "You are without even trying, I think," he replied, fingers going up the crease in the middle of the halfling's back with the lightest of pressure.

Bilbo arched closing his eyes, leanig forward crushing their lips back together with a moan. Thorin's fingernails dug into Bilbo's back with the slightest pressure and he pushed their lips together more, groaning and shifting to situate them more comfortably. The king moaned, fingers rucking up Bilbo's shirt. He pushed down the braces before removing the shirt altogether, pressing Bilbo's now-bare chest against him gently, kissing him again.

Bilbo shivered in Thorin's arms, the nails on his back making him gasp and press back against them and his fingers slid under Thorin's shirt carefully, feeling the warm, muscled body underneath. He shifted on Thorin's lap, biting on his lower lip tugging on it gently.  
Thorin took a deep breath at hands on his own chest, rising to meet them. He smiled at Bilbo, opening his eyes to watch the Halfling. "Remind me to lock the door before morning," he rumbled, biting Bilbo's lip and sucking on it lightly, massaging his back gently, kneading the lower end with his fingertips.

Bilbo trembled and nodded, finally gathering enough courage to pull the braces from Thorin's arms before pulling the shirt away, admiring the chest that had dark hair on it, the thin path disappearing beneath his trousers and whimpered as his hands slid up his chest.

Thorin hissed as the hands slid up his skin, physical contact setting fire to his skin and creating a fire in his lower and stomach rivaled by a blacksmith's forges. He leaned back a little bit to admire his Bilbo Baggins, eyes drifting over him and one of his hands following his eyes just behind, ending on the end of his trousers before rising up again. Thorin dipped his head, kissing along Bilbo's collarbone.  
Bilbo moaned softly, his eyelids fluttering as his hands explored the skin before him, until his fingers grazed across one of his nipples and he rubbed it slowly, hesistant and cauging Thorin's reactions.

Thorin bit Bilbo's shoulder lightly and his hands flew to Bilbo's hips, squeezing gently. The dwarf let out a soft groan, the flesh pebbling lightly underneath Bilbo's hesitant hands.  
Encouraged by the reaction, Bilbo slid his other hand to join the exploring, his fingers circling the nipple before catching it between his fingers tugging lightly, rolling it between them.

Thorin's hips rolled upwards and his hands pulled Bilbo down and forward to find some kind of friction against his stretched trousers. He moaned, raising his head and looking at Bilbo. "Again," he hummed, his voice no more than a bear's rumble.  
Bilbo gasped at the sudden friction, biting hard on his lower lip as he complied Thorin, his fingers repeating the tugging and rolling they had done before shifting them to the second nipple, giving it the same treatment.

Thorin did it again, kissing Bilbo roughly and sliding his tongue against his lips before he rose onto his knees and shifted his weight so that Bilbo was lying underneath him, covered by the large dwarf.  
Bilbo squeaked surprised once he found himself on his back suddenly, kissing Thorin as passionate wrapping his legs around Thorin's waist to pull him closer.

Thorin kept their lips connected as his hands toyed with Bilbo's trouser waistband, sliding a finger or two before getting to work on the laces, knuckled brushing him with each pass.  
Bilbo panted heavily, his hips moving on their own accord trying to search more of the delicious friction, biting on Thorin's lip again.  
Thorin kept his pressure light and teasing as he worked off Bilbo's trousers, kissing him as he shifted himself to pull of Bilbo's clothes, tossing it aside and running his hands up the halfling's legs to his hips once more, reveling in the soft skin.

"This is not fair." Bilbo panted shivering under teasing touches, sliding his hands down Thorin's chest to his breeches, fumbling with them. " 'm not the only one...without clothing."  
Thorin pulled away, raising onto his knees and towering over Bilbo with a dark smile on his face. He unlaced them, pushing them down and away and onto the floor, once more steadying himself on his hands as he was just as naked as Bilbo. "Better?" he asked, lowering himself slowly to take Bilbo into his arms again.

Bilbo had damn near whimpered at the sight of his mate like that, nodding his head quickly desperate for more contact, more warm skin against his own and leaned up to press his lips against Thorin's neck, nipping and sucking on the skin knowing there'd be a mark later.

Thorin moaned, reaching down to grasp Bilbo's bottom and lift his hips up against Thorin's own, rutting against him gently, making sure their arousals dragged against one another. He almost shouted at that, finding that he was rather vocal with Bilbo. He didn't mind in the least and he hoped Bilbo didn't either. He nibbled Bilbo's ear gently, kissing it as he rocked them together.  
Bilbo snapped his head back crying out at the feeling of their groins pressed together, a surge of pleasure shooting down his spine and making his toes curl against the sheets.

His nails dug on Thorin's back, scraping rather hard no doubt leaving more red marks on Thorin's skin, grinding his hips back against him. Fili had been right, dwarves...were rather big, Bilbo could feel it easily.  
Thorin held him like that for a long while, moving slowly against him, making him feel like he was going to overheat at any second. He felt it building still however. The king paused, kissing Bilbo's face. "I need to be in you," he whispered. "Is that okay?" He wanted to make sure that it was, of course. He cared for his Bilbo and didn't want him coming into anything he didn't want to. The dwarf stroked Bilbo's back lightly, still rocking against him.

Bilbo's breath caught at the words, and he felt the nerves settle in as he wrapped his arms around Thorin's shoulder. "You're...rather errmm...big.." He stumbled over his words, turning redder every second. "You have to be careful.."  
Thorin kissed him gently for a long while, simply holding him. "I would be so careful with you, my hobbit," he murmured. "You can say no. It's okay." His hand stroked Bilbo's back to soothe him, his other coming to rest on his hip.

"No, I want it." Bilbo swallowed relaxing under the soothing touches. horin nodded, kissing him and moving them to the head of the large bed. He moved away for a second from Bilbo, pulling out a vial. "It's something the Elves created. It makes it… easier," he explained quietly, leaning down to kiss Bilbo again as the dwarf coated his fingers liberally in the oil, reaching down and around underneath the Hobbit. He circled the entrance with a slick finger, pushing in slowly and gently, holding Bilbo to him to comfort him.  
Bilbo watched the oil spread on Thorin's fingers, surprised how he hadn't hissed out the word 'elves' but his attention was soon elsewhere, a small gasp escaping at the feeling of something pushing in him, biting his lip as he forced himself to relax under the alien feeling.

Thorin kissed him to soothe the hobbit, his other hand stroking Bilbo to distract him somewhat as he began to rock his finger back and forth, slowly and searching.  
Bilbo slowly relaxed, responding back in the kiss with a small smile. He still squirmed a little at the weird feeling, but it wasn't as uncomfortable anymore.

As soon as Bilbo relaxed, Thorin added a second finger, beginning to curl them both and twisted as his other hand picked up pace on the Hobbit's groin, trying to make him as comfortable as possible.  
Bilbo hissed silently at the push of second finger, the stretch burning but he was distratced again by the hand on his groin that made him moan and ride on mix of feelings.

Thorin lowered his own hips to rub his arousal against Bilbo's slowly, the fingers reaching before pulling away once more and beginning to move quicker in Bilbo.  
Bilbo arched with a silent cry of pleasure, having never felt anything like that before, shaking on the bed his nails digging on Thorin's shoulders.

The king added a third finger, searching that place once more and finding it soon, pressing gently and rubbing circles around it, thrusting his hips against Bilbo's and his fingers in and out of Bilbo. His head dipped and he sucked on Bilbo's neck, leaving a mark.  
Bilbo cried out again, stars bursting before his vision at the mix of pleasurable feelings. "Please...Mahal, please Thorin.." He begged trembling, he needed, he wanted to be closer to Thorin.

Thorin withdrew the fingers slowly, curving them on the way out before pouring more oil onto his hand, coating his arousal and lining himself up with Bilbo's entrance. He hooked the hobbit's legs around his hips and slowly pressed into the heat, kissing his mate gently and with all his love.  
Bilbo forced himself to stay as relaxed as he could even through the burn and pain, gasping silently against Thorin's lips as a tear escaped the corner of his eyes.

When Thorin was seated fully inside of Bilbo, he simply held the other in his arms, stroking his hair and kissing away the tear. He rubbed his back and kissed him over and over again. He knew it would be much better with time, but he still didn't like putting Bilbo through so much pain.

"How big are you even?" Bilbo finally gasped out, feeling like he was too full, too stretched yet it burnt so good, his whole body trembling with it.  
Thorin chuckled. "Hopefully not too big for my hobbit," he replied, his teeth gritted as he tried not to push Bilbo into the mattress and slam in and out of him. The king pulled out a little bit experimentally, sighing with amazing friction.

Bilbo moaned out shakily at the slow drag, squeezing his legs around Thorin's hips. Thorin pushed back in slowly, finding that he slid in and out easily. He stroked Bilbo's thighs softly, finding his hands with one of his and entwining their fingers so that Bilbo could squeeze his hand.  
Bilbo smiled holding Thorin's hand in his own, his body rocking and sliding on the mattress with each push Thorin made, the burn slowly dying away and making way to pleasure. Thorin watched Bilbo's face, smiling back as he began to move his hips quicker and longer thrusts, his free hand coming between them to stroke Bilbo.

Bilbo moaned needily, shuddering and thrusting back against Thorin's hand and his hips, squeezing his hand harder. Mahal, why hadn't they done this earlier? This was what they had been missing fore the past week, the feeling of closeness and belonging.  
Thorin groaned back, squeezing Bilbo's hand as he moved above him. The king tried to angle his hips to find that spot again, thinking of Bilbo moreso than himself. Bilbo whimpered quietly, the noise changing into a surprised cry when Thorin brushed past that spot again, his back arching from the bed like a bow.

Thorin nipped Bilbo's lip after his cry, pushing against him and getting lost in his mate, his head clouding over and his body nearing orgasm. For a dwarf he should be embarrassed to be on the edge so quickly, but he had wanted Bilbo for so long it only made sense.  
Bilbo gasped for air desperately, curling against Thorin's body feeling like his body was in flames and he knew he wouldn't last long, not with the wy Thorin kept pounding against his prostate. Thorin let out a loud shout after a few more thrusts, still moving as he emptied himself into the Hobbit, his entire body shaking.

Bilbo's eyes widened at the feeling of hot come filling him, his back arching and muscles tensing up completely as he came with nearly a scream, his body convulsing with each wave of pleasure that crashed over him.  
Thorin caught himself from collapsing on the Hobbit, his hands supporting himself. He leaned down, kissing Bilbo gently, softly, still trying to catch his breath. Bilbo breathed heavily against Thorin's lips, kissing him back the best he could, his body thumming in aftershocks.

Thorin was practically shaking above Bilbo. He eased himself out of the Hobbit slowly, moving aside to grab his shirt. He shakily cleaned Bilbo off and himself, making it a tight ball and tossing it aside. He collapsed next to Bilbo, pulling him close. Thorin groaned. "I have to lock the door," he whispered. "Can't forget." All he wanted was sleep. He left once more, quickly, locking the door before returning to his hobbit and sliding next to him, pulling the Hobbit to his shaky chest.

Bilbo was too dazed to really notice anything happening around him, curling against Thorin's side once he returned to the bed and breathed out shakily, pressing his hands against his mate's chest. He didn't understand why to lock the door, a locked door would tell just as much as if someone walked in tomorrow but Bilbo was too tired, his body sated and quickly falling in exhaustion and in matter of minutes he had fallen asleep.

**So there ya all have it, sorry i suck at writing smut and it's too hot in here to even write sutff like this ugh.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Ouch." Bilbo murmured the first thin in the morning, opening his eyes slowly, nuzzling against Thorin's chest.  
"Are you alright?" Thorin asked, worrying for his mate. He looked down, kissing his forehead lightly. "I'm sorry if you're in pain. I wish I could make it all better… I'm sorry that I was rough…"

"You weren't rough, it's normal to be in pain after the first time." Bilbo assured him moving his body carefully, rubbing his neck where Thorin had bit a mark.  
Thorin looked down at him. "I could still be far more gentle with you." His hand brushed his cheek gently, and he moved to brush Bilbo's neck. "You're extremely handsome when you first wake up."

"There's no need to be gentle, Thorin." Bilbo smiled cupping his king's cheek, thumb rubbing his chin.

The king hummed. "Oh, I love your hands on my beard," he hummed, turning his head back and forth to rub his beard against his hand. "And I do need to be gentle for now."  
Bilbo chuckled smiling, shaking his head. "No. I do not wish you to be too gentle with me. I won't break, I promise."  
Thorin moved to kiss his hobbit, sliding a leg between his and being careful with Bilbo's sore body. "I won't. I promise. Still worry about you for the first couple of times. Because I care about you."

Bilbo pressed closer to Thorin, tangling their legs together enjoying the warmth it gave him. "I know." He smiled tugging Thorin down, kissing him softly.  
The dwarf smiled against Bilbo's lips, stroking his back lightly and enjoying the soft skin under his rather rough fingers. "Good." He nuzzled Bilbo's cheek, glad to have the door locked so that no one could come marching into their bedroom.

Thorin kissed him again and again for a little while. "Do you want me to have someone bring some breakfast or do you want to see if you can go to the dining room?" he murmured, nuzzling Bilbo's neck and soothing the bite marks.  
"I can't stay in the bed all the time." Bilbo chuckled pressing one last kiss on Thorin's lips before carefully shifting on the edge of the bed and sat up.

Thorin watched Bilbo sit up, tracing his muscles with his eyes. He hummed, appreciating the look of Bilbo's naked torso. He rolled onto his stomach, sheets falling away a little bit. "No, we can't stay in bed all day. Unfortunately."  
Bilbo smiled searching his clothes with his eyes before sliding down on the floor gathering them on his lap, moving carefully as he got dressed.

Thorin sighed, sliding off of the bed and getting dressed much quicker than Bilbo. "Is there anything I could do for the pain?" he asked quietly.  
"I don't think so...I'll be fine." Bilbo smiled straightening up carefully and walked over to the table with a small limp.  
Thorin was at his side in an instant, his hand on his shoulder. "It should be better tomorrow," he replied quietly, trying to comfort him as they walked slowly.

"I know, so I've heard. And the pain won't be like this every time." Bilbo smiled leaning against Thorin as they walked down the hall.  
Thorin leaned right back, his thumb stroking his shoulder. "No, it won't. Soon, you can bounce right up the next morning," he replied with a quiet laugh, pushing the door open to the dining hall. "Oh, I didn't realize just how hungry I am," he muttered, stomach growling.

"Tell me bout it." Bilbo chuckled his cheeks red at the hinting of they doing it more often. Thorin noticed the blush with a smile. "I don't have to tell you about it," he hummed, rubbing Bilbo's shoulder. "But let's sit down and have breakfast." He walked in, spotting Kili and Fili at the table already. He let out a sigh at the prospect of having to face his nephews the morning after.

"Oh boy, bring in the trouble." Bilbo whispered laughing, already noticing the way Kili nudged Fili whispering in his ear with a wide grin. Thorin helped Bilbo settle into his chair before sitting at the head of the table once more. "Morning Fili, morning Kili." He sighed.

"Morning Uncle, Bilbo." Kili greeted leaning against his arm grinning. "Nice marks." He chuckled tapping his own neck.  
Thorin frowned. "Yes. I think they're rather suitable."  
Fili chuckled quietly, snickering behind his hand. "Morning you two. I think that and the locked door indicate what the two of you were up to last night."

Bilbo flushed lightly, drinking the juice from the pint. "That, or then the limping." Kili laughed against Fili's shoulder.  
"I don't think you were any better after the first time, Kili." Bilbo teased watching the youngest brother turn red.

Thorin laughed, feeling a sense of pride at his mate. "No, I can tell you that Kili was limping for a week. I do not think that you will be," he said "You're stronger than him already, and you aren't a warrior like Kili supposedly is."  
"It's not my fault, Fili couldn't control himself." Kili protested clutching on his brother's hand.  
Fili smiled. "I think I was far more rough than uncle could ever be," he replied. "Kili is just far too attractive to me."

"He'd be afraid he'll hurt Bilbo." Kili chuckled grinning widely. "Maybe all Bilbo needs is a good pounding. Well, after he's gotten used on something as big as dwarves."  
Fili laughed. "I'm glad that we have the rooms between their apartments and ours. I don't want to hear them screaming in the middle of the night. Not that we sleep much anyways."  
Thorin rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Heavens."

"I think you scream louder." Kili teased nudging his brother's sight. "At least somedays."  
Fili grinned. "Only somedays. Not that either of us are really quiet. At least the walls are thick stone so no one else can hear. Those noises are only for me."  
Kili shuddered nipping his mate's shoulder through his tunic. "Mmh, you always make me scream."  
Fili leaned over, kissing him lightly. "Because I know exactly what to do to make you scream for me."

Kili closed his eyes sucking on Fili's lower lip. "Now...you better keep quiet or I'll drag you straight back into our room."  
Fili groaned, backing up and sitting in his chair. "At least finish breakfast, my dear," he said with a hum. "Because I'm hungry for food from last night's exhaustion."  
"I'm starting to get hungry to something else." Kili murmured so that only his brother could hear, continuing his breakfast.

Fili's hand clenched, and Thorin's eyebrow raised slightly. The blonde stood, grabbing Kili's hand and dragging his brother out of the dining room, a determined look on his face.  
Thorin laughed quietly. "Their vacation afterwards will be no different, I don't think." He sighed.

Bilbo just looked amused, shaking his head. "To be as young." He had found the situation both embarassing but amusing, watching the two interact like that.  
Thorin rested his chin on his hand, looking at the other. "We're young too. Just… not as much." He mused on the thought of Bilbo and him knowing each other when Bilbo was a young lad.

Bilbo chuckled smiling at him, nodding his head. "We're fine." He agreed.  
Thorin laughed. "Yes we are. Our libido is fine," he replied. "And neither of us are too old." He hummed, fiddling with his food.  
"So, what is in the schedule for today?" Bilbo smiled.

"I have a meeting with two businesses today after lunch. They've been having a dispute and I have to resolve it. I hate things like this. I usually don't involve myself with that, but they're huge businesses." He sighed, rubbing his eyes.  
Bilbo chuckled rubbing his neck. "Maybe I'll go back to the city then, I haven't explored everything yet."

Thorin nodded. "Be careful," he said seriously. "We're public about our relationship so I don't want you to be killed. Especially when you cannot run all that well."  
"I'll be careful. I was told about possible traitors few days ago." Bilbo smiled nodding, his cheeks flushed from the implications of his wellbeing.  
Thorin nodded. "You'll be protected, even if you're unaware of guards," he said, leaning over and kissing him lightly. "It's one of the most painful things about being a king." He sighed, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "I'm sorry for having to drag you into politics."

"I have guards?" Bilbo asked confused, not aware of having guards following him around.  
"When you leave the palace," Thorin replied. "You don't know about them and you didn't have them until a few days ago when I gave you the bead. I'm sorry, but it's a must." He ruffled Bilbo's hair. "They don't report to anyone unless there's a problem. I promise that you are not being watched… Just guarded."

"Huh...weird." Bilbo blinked. "That's a thought to get used to."  
Thorin nodded, resting his chin on his hand and looking at Bilbo. "Yes it is, my hobbit."  
"Is it really necessary?" He asked unsure. "I don't usually need guards...I'm hobbit but perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Thorin hmmed gravely. "It is necessary. Kili and Fili have them, I have them, my advisors have them. It's perfectly normal and needed, no matter how much I want them not to be." He reached over, grabbing Bilbo's hand. "There's always someone who wants me dead, no matter how I wish that was untrue. I'm a good king, but people will always want power for themselves."

"This is so much different to what I'm used to." Bilbo chuckled squeezing Thorin's hand gently in his own.  
Thorin nodded. "I'm sorry that I changed your life so drastically," he murmured, looking down and sighing. "I… you mean a lot to me and I don't want you dead."

Bilbo smiled softly rising up from his chair carefully and walked over to Thorin, cupping his face in his hands. "You change it to better, Thorin. It's a big change, but I will get used to it. This is what I want, my life with you."

Thorin pushed his chair out, turning to Bilbo and situating him between his legs. His hand held Bilbo's on his cheek, closing his eyes and leaning against it. "It's what I want too and I never thought I would have it," he murmured, voice a low rumble.

"Me neither, but here we are." Bilbo smiled caressing Thorin's cheek with his thumb reassuringly. "You have me."

The dwarf king smirked, his eyes still closed and his face turned up towards Bilbo. "I do, yes. And I hope to have you for the rest of your life."  
Bilbo responded by leaning down carefully, brushing their lips together tenderly. "You have me, it's a promise."  
Thorin's lips pressed against Bilbo's as soon as he did so. "And you have all of me too, my Burglar."

Bilbo smiled straightening up again, brushing his fingers through Thorin's hair. "I better let you go do your kingly bussiness."  
"You're the most understanding partner a king could ever hope for." He hummed, opening his eyes and standing, kissing Bilbo again. "Try not to overexert yourself. You're still sore."

"I'll be fine Thorin." Bilbo chuckled smiling up at him and taking a step back and Thorin nodded. "I'll see you later today, then," he said with a wide grin. "I've never smiled more in my life." He sighed, brushing a hand through Bilbo's hair before leaving the hall, having to get to a meeting soon.

"Keep doing it. It suits you." Bilbo smiled waving after him before stretching carefully able to move more like before now that his muscles had warmed up and skipped down the stairs to the maindoors.

-

Thorin settled the dispute between the two businesses easily, being an understanding king. The argument died down and the two entities went away happy. Or, as happy as they could be with a compromise. He ate a quick lunch on the go before he had to meet with Elrond to discuss activity in Gondor. It was rather worrisome, but not much was to be said.

He had reviewed the soldiers after Elrond, coming back to the dining hall a little late for dinner, collapsing in the chair. It was a quick day with not many tasks, but he was still a little tired and all he wanted to do was see his Hobbit. He had been given a bracelet today from one of the forges, and it was perfect for Bilbo.

Bilbo walked in the hall a little after Thorin, looking a little dazed and shaken sporting a small bruise on the left cheek. He still wasn't sure exactly what had happened. At one point he had been admiring the market, and the next moment there were a fight between few dwarves after one of them insulted the King. One of them had noticed Bilbo and quickly after the bead and had exlaimed that it was all his fault that the King had gone 'bad', to live with a dirty creature like him.  
A slap was all he had had time to do before there had been two guards sizing him out of nowhere, dragging him out of the market while one had escorted him back to the safety of the castle.

Thorin looked up from his small meal, immediately noticing Bilbo and striding over quickly. His arms were around Bilbo's shoulders for a second before he was pulling back and peering at his face. "What happened?" he asked, worried that Bilbo had either been attacked or there was a fight. "Are you okay? Are they dead? They should be dead. No one should touch you like that."

Kili had stood up as well, leaning against his arms on the table peering at Bilbo's face with a low growl. No one had the right to touch Bilbo expect his family in the castle. Fili held his hand on top of Kili's, keeping him in place even if his eyes were lit aflames as well.

"I'm fine, just taken by surprise." Bilbo assured Thorin looking up at him little startled. "Apparentally I uh...make you a..bad king because I'm a dirty creature from low lands." He murmured quietly.

Thorin growled, his entire presence threatening. "I was afraid that this would happen. I have to make an announcement to the kingdom," he hissed, wrapping his arms around Bilbo's shoulders protectively. "It's not allowed. You're a member of the royal family and should be taken as such."

"I'm fine Thorin, really. Before I could blink he had been seized and taken here in a prison, and another guard escorted me back here."  
"Good," he growled out, burying his nose into Bilbo's hair. "Very good. See? It's reasons like this that you need them. Guards, I mean."

"Thorin, it's a small bruise. I've had worse in the journey with you." Bilbo reminded him.  
Thorin sighed. "I know… Still." He released him. "There's no one that should touch you like that anymore."  
"This is not going to be the last time something like that happens, as unpleasant as it is. I am a hobbit. I'm completely different."  
"Doesn't matter. You're my soulmate and you're my partner," he replied, brushing Bilbo's hair away from his face. "This will be the last time I hope."

Bilbo shook his head disbelieving but pressed his face against Thorin's chest, breathing in deeply.  
Thorin nuzzled Bilbo's hair, holding him for a second. "Come, let's eat. Unless you're not hungry."  
"I'm not really hungry right now, I think I'll just retire early." Bilbo smiled pressing his lips against Thorin's chin. "You finish your meal."  
"I'm almost finished. Get cleaned up and I'll see you in a few minutes." He patted Bilbo's bottom gently, careful of his sore muscles, and kissed him softly.  
He walked back to his seat, watching Bilbo as the hobbit left for his bath.

Thorin sat at the hall for a few minutes more, worrying about Bilbo before finishing his meal. Kili had sat back down as well, worry ebident in his eyes as he spoke silently to his brother and Thorin smiled fondly at the protecting nature of his nephews before he stood up and walked to his rooms.

"You seem thoughtful." Bilbo said rubbing his neck as he returned in the room from the bath placing the necklace on the table.  
"I am," Thorin said with a smile, trying to change his expression. "Sorry. I have things on my mind." He walked over to Bilbo, reaching down to hold his waist gently. "But I'm not worrying."

"You're worrying, aren't you?" Bilbo chuckled lookking up at him knowingly.  
Thorin scoffed, but paused. "A little, yes. I know you can hold your own sometimes, but this is politics and politics aren't fair at all."  
"I know." Bilbo smiled carefully. "And this won't be the last time it happens, Thorin. I have to grow used to it."  
Thorin sighed, hugging Bilbo once more. "You shouldn't have to get used to it at all in anyway," he murmured, nuzzling Bilbo's neck lightly, soothing the bite mark that was still there.

Bilbo tilted his head back with a soft sigh letting Thorin the access on his neck. "Being your mate brings that."  
Thorin frowned, rubbing his beard and lips against Bilbo's neck lovingly. "It shouldn't have to. I'll make a speech about it soon. I can't have you hurt."  
"You do realize that not everyone will listen to that?" Bilbo said shuddering at the rubbing against his skin, especially when Thorin growled.  
"I know they won't, but it won't hurt to try. You're safety should be taken as seriously as mine. No one would dare cross me to my face. They shouldn't to you." He nibbled Bilbo's neck.

Bilbo shuddered wrapping his arms around Thorin's waist holding them close. "Thorin, I'm safe, I'm here. Calm down."  
Thorin sighed. "I am calm. And I know you're safe. But it's unacceptable." He surrounded the Hobbit with his arms and chest, protecting him.

"Thorin.." Bilbo smiled against Thorin's chest, shaking his head slowly and held him close.  
"Bilbo Baggins, you are too important to me," Thorin murmured. "I'd do anything for your safety." "I'll protect to with my life."

-

Thorin held him to his chest as Bilbo slept, thinking for a little bit before the hobbit would wake up. He was surprisingly happy the Hobbit was here with him. Despite the name on his wrist, old Thorin Oakenshield never would've thought he'd come to love the small Hobbit. It was astounding.

Bilbo woke surpisingly late in the morning and stretched carefully, noticing with satisfaction that his body indeed wasn't as sore anymore. He nuzzled against Thorin's beard, taking a moment to just watch the king with a sleepy smile. Never would he thought that the same Thorin Oakenshield who had come in his hobbit hole years ago was his mate, his One. The same Thorin who had thought so low of him was now practically worshipping him.

"Morning, handsome." Bilbo murmured softly, sliding his fingers through Thorin's hair. Thorin chuckled his chest rumbling. He pushed against Bilbo's hands like a giant lion getting his mane brushed. "Morning my gorgeous Mate. How are you?" His eyes sparkled.  
"Not as sore." Bilbo smiled at how affectionate Thorin was being, kissing the tip of his nose.

Thorin sighed, kissing his lips. "Good. Very good," he purred, massaging Bilbo's back again and pulling him close. Thorin rubbed his beard against Bilbo's cheek lightly, smiling. "Oh. I have something for you, and I don't want to forget," he murmured. Thorin moved away, rolling onto his stomach and searching the clothes he left beside the bed, back flexing as he searched the cloak. He came back with something in his hand. "Alright. Close your eyes and give me your hand."

"You didn't have to give me anything." Bilbo protested but did as he was told and closed his eyes holidng out his hand.  
"I love giving you things, though. And this was a gift to me anyways." He smiled, clicking the bracelet around his beloved's wrist gently. He smiled, kissing Bilbo. "Alright. Open."  
Bilbo chuckled. "Isn't it wrong to give away gifts meant for you?" He teased but opened his eyes eyeing his wrist with curiosity, eyes wideing. "Thorin, it's beautiful!"

"It fits my other half a lot better," he said with a smile as Bilbo's face lit up. "I'm glad you think so. It's delicate and hard, just like you." He smiled, brushing his hand through Bilbo's hair.  
"You're amazing." Bilbo breathed out touching the bracelet with gentle fingers before leaning up to press their lips together.  
"As are you, my Bilbo," he replied with a whisper, kissing him again. "I want to give you the world."  
"I'm fine with this." Bilbo assured him smiling, moving to sit on his lap.

Thorin sat up against the headboard with a smile. "I'm glad." He leaned forward to wrap his arms around Bilbo's waist, touching the soft skin with rough fingers. "Because I will. Someday. The entire world at our feet."  
"That's kinda big don't you think?" Bilbo laughed shivering under the touches, his own fingers sliding in Thorin's hair.  
Thorin hummed, shaking his head. "It's all for my Hobbit." His hand ran up Bilbo's chest to come up and cup his neck. "All for my soulmate."  
"I'm satisfied with what I have now." Bilbo breathed leaning into the gently touch, meeting his eyes with his own.

Thorin looked back. "I'm satisfied too," he whispered. "And I have all I need." His face was open, a smile playing on his lips. "I want to teach you the basics of swordplay when I have time," he said suddenly seriously. "I know you have some skill with Conkers, but you need to be able to protect yourself."  
"Swordplay?" Bilbo asked curiously. It could be useful, never knowing what dangers still laid ahead. Especially after what had happened yesterday. "Alright, sounds like a good idea."

"I'm glad you agree. I'll teach you myself." He chuckled. "There isn't a better teacher." He paused. "Maybe there is." He nuzzled Bilbo's cheek.  
"I'm sure you'll teach fine." Bilbo assured him nuzzling his neck.  
Thorin chuckled. "I know that I will be," he replied easily. "I trained Fili and Kili since they were children so you should be fine. It'll be tough. Just because you're my mate doesn't mean I'll be easy."  
"Oh I'm counting on it." Bilbo grinned eyes twinkling playfully. "I want you to be rough with me."

Thorin grinned. "I'll have to make sure we're in a private training room, then. Because when you ask me to be rough, I'll be rough," he replied, nipping Bilbo's lip lightly.  
"Oh? Prepared to be distracted then?" Bilbo hummed licking over his own lip before nipping Thorin's in revenge.  
Thorin growled. "I think I might be, but you're just simply unfair," he replied, pushing Bilbo's lower back to slide Bilbo closer to him. "And I'm never distracted when training."

"You never had a reason to be distracted while training." Bilbo replied wrapping his arms around Thorin's neck. "But now you have me."  
Thorin nibbled at Bilbo's neck. "This is true. And you're most distracting to me normally. I can't wait to train you. Because you're so important to me." He hummed, kissing where he had nibbled lightly.

"You just wish to see me sweaty, flushed and panting." Bilbo teased fingers sliding up in Throin's hair, holding him closer.  
Thorin chuckled darkly, leaning back to look at Bilbo. "I can make you sweaty, flushed, and panting without ever leaving our room," he replied, confident.  
Bilbo lifted his eyebrow in obvious challenge. "Someone seems confident."  
"I am," he replied, moving them so that he was suddenly leaning over Bilbo, kissing him roughly.

Bilbo gasped in surprise finding himself on his back on the bed and being kissed within the inch of his life. Thorin removed his lips after awhile, smiling down at the halfling. "Like, I said, extremely confident."  
"I don't see a change in my appearance." Bilbo grinned tightening his hold of Thorin's hair, pulling him in another kiss. Thorin smiled for a second, taking ahold of Bilbo's hips and lifting him up against Thorin's, pushing him down into the mattress. His tongue slid out, running along Bilbo's lower lip, pushing against them lightly.

Bilbo gasped in surprise, holding himself tighter against Thorin parting his lips to let Thorin inside. Thorin slid inside easily, licking and exploring happily, pressing his tongue against Bilbo's. One of his hands ran down Bilbo's chest, flicking his nipple between two of his fingers before running towards the edge of his trousers, stroking the soft skin.

Bilbo whimpered quietly at the flick on his nipple, a shiver running through him. His fingers dug on Thorin's back, sratching it lightly while kissing him back needy.  
Thorin growled, biting Bilbo's lip and tugging on it lightly before sliding his tongue in once again. He purred, his fingers beginning to work on Bilbo's trousers, pulling them down. Thorin pulled away, his hand rubbing the smaller's groin lightly, his palm covering the Hobbit. "Sweaty, flushed, and panting, right?" he hummed darkly.

Bilbo arched his back from the bed with a silent moan, his head thrown back panting. The dark tone in Thorin's voice didn't really help his situation, making his hips stutter on their own accord against his King's hand.  
Thorin smiled, counting two of the three things, his fingers twisting roughly on the fabric. As Bilbo's head was thrown back, he took the opportunity to bite Bilbo's neck, laving it with his tongue and leaving yet another mark. He loved them. It made him feel possessive towards Bilbo. He sighed, a finger slipping underneath the cloth.

Bilbo cried out silently at the feeling of Thorin's teeth on his neck, pressing back into it scarmbling for purchase from Thorin's back and shoulders. He loved when Thorin marked him, knowing others would see them.

Thorin pushed against him with his own groin, tugging his pants down further. He backed away for a second, pulling Bilbo's trousers off to leave him naked on the mattress. The king grinned, towering over him on his knees, looking at Bilbo, unmoving. "You're beautiful," he breathed, eyes drifting over the Hobbit's naked form. Bilbo flushed helplessly under Thorin's gaze, feeling like he could see straight into his soul. "I'm..." He swallowed, not used on being appealing to someone.

"Handsome? Attractive? Everything I could ever want?" Thorin replied, lowering himself slowly. "Then yes," he whispered, his hand stroking Bilbo slowly, lovingly, kissing him over and over again. He began to kiss him a little rougher, holding Bilbo tightly.  
Bilbo was breathless in matter of minutes, arching against Thorin's warm body that was still clothes, only making the whole thing hotter than it was, licking his king's lips desperately.

Thorin pulled his lips away from Bilbo's slowly, lowering his stomach to rub against Bilbo's member with a low hum, kissing and biting his neck and collarbones, not being quite gentle with the hobbit. This morning was all about his Bilbo.  
Bilbo cried out softly, knowing that his neck would be blooming with new marks after this and swallowed his hips rutting up against Thorin's stomach, his face flushed from pleasure he was feeling.

Thorin smiled as Bilbo writhed underneath him, his other hand holding Bilbo's hips to move him against him. His hand tightened around Bilbo, pushing down and up. He looked up at Bilbo's face reverently. Bilbo had his eyes squezed shut, teeth digging on his lower lip to keep the noises in bay. He felt like an ragdoll Thorin was using and he loved the feel of power Thorin held upon him.

Thorin grinned, biting Bilbo's chest a little harder. "No one can hear you," he growled. "You can scream and shout as much as you want." He licked a stripe up Bilbo's neck, quickening the pace of his hand. Bilbo whimpered, his body twitching and trembling in Thorin's arms, a loud cry leaving his lips as he edged closer and closer to his release, panting for air desperately.

Thorin grinned in victory, moving to claim his lips again, drinking in his scream with a smile. He surrounded his Hobbit completely, love for the other pouring out of each of his pores for Bilbo.  
Bilbo knew he wasn't going to last, not when Thorin kept playing with his body like an instrument and within the minute his body curled up in itself and a loud scream errupted from his lips, his body convulsing with each wave of orgasm that washed through him.

Thorin stroked him through his orgasm until Bilbo calmed down, his hand slowing to a stop, covered in Bilbo's white sperm. He grinned, giving the Hobbit little kisses all over his face and soothing him. "Panting, flushed, and sweaty," he reminded him. "I told you."

Bilbo laughed breathlessly, showering in the affection and aftershocks that coursed through his body. "Guess...you were...right after all.."  
Thorin grinned, kissing him over and over, brushing his hair away from his forehead and sighing happily. "I'm confident in my abilities with you," he hummed.  
"What about you?" Bilbo asked pushing himself up on his elbows, peering up at Thorin. He didn't want to be selfish and just take.

Thorin kissed him again. "I'm fine, my burglar," he replied with a smile. "This morning was about you. There's always the rest of our lives together. I'm sure we'll have plenty of moments together."  
"If you're sure." Bilbo replied sounding unsure, woving himself to surprise Thorin later somehow.  
"As sure as I am that I wanted to take this morning and give nothing," he told him seriously, kissing his nose and then forehead and then lips. "Let's get you cleaned up. I think a bath is most in order. We'll have a late start to the day." He pulled Bilbo to his chest, walking with him into the bathroom and drawing a bath for the both of them.

Thorin undressed completely, doing the same and letting out a breath as he was covered with water. He went underneath for a second, coming out completely drenched afterwards. "I'm surprised Fili and Kili haven't burst through the door yet." He smiled. "But they might be hesitant now."  
"Maybe they don't wish to be scarred for life." Bilbo chuckled running his fingers through his wet hair, diving under the surface before emerging with a small splash, looking satisfied.

"I was," Thorin replied. "It was after we reclaimed Erebor and everything was being rebuilt. I went to fetch them because they needed to oversee something, I can't remember what." Thorin grabbed the soap bar, beginning to wash himself. "And I walked in on the two of them wrestling in bed. And now I always remember to knock." He shivered. "I've helped raise them. I never want to see anything like that again."

"Oh Mahal." Bilbo laughed covering his eyes. "I'm glad I haven't seen anything like that. I've only seen the cute stuff." He chuckled.  
"They're very tame out in public," Thorin replied, leaning over to kiss Bilbo. "And so am I. I might dote on you, but nothing too much." The king paused, ruminating for a second. "I am very proud of the two of them, however."

Bilbo smiled at the kiss, nodding his head in agreement. "And the weddings are soon as well...they're probably so nervous."  
"I wouldn't doubt it. There's going to be a large audience. I mean, they're princes getting married. The wedding is in two weeks about. The rest of the guests are arriving next week and the great hall in which it's going to be located is already slowly being decorated. So much food, too."

"I noticed the start of decorations." Bilbo agreed smiling. "It's going to be such a big party...I'm so happy for them."  
Thorin nodded, finishing up and putting the soap aside, disappearing under the water for a second before emerging again. "It's going to be huge. And I'm happy too. They're really perfect for each other." He smiled. "And I can't wait to spend it with you, either."

When both of them were done, Thorin helped Bilbo out of the bathtub, drying off and walking into the bedroom again. He sat on the bed with his brush, going to work on his hair. "The only thing I worry about is elves," he said quietly. "Especially the wood elves. They can get raucous when drunk."  
"We can always kick them out gently if they start to cause problems." Bilbo said coldly, attaching the pendant around his neck.

Thorin laughed, putting the brush aside and starting his braids. "I like the way you think, Bilbo Baggins, although you didn't kick my company out all those years ago when they caused you inconvenience."  
"I didn't have a wedding to celebrate." Bilbo explained like it explained everything.

The king stood, walking to the wardrobe and disappearing inside of it. "Thankfully you didn't. And thankfully you weren't the one getting married either."  
"That'd be a disaster." Bilbo agreed dressing up, flicking the bead in his hair.

Thorin emerged fully dressed, stretching as he walked out. "I think so, yes. What are weddings like in the Shire?" he walked around the bed, sitting on the side Bilbo was standing on.  
"Big, lasts for days. Dancing, fireworks, a lot of food." Bilbo replied looking at him with a smile.

"That sounds amazing and very close to Dwarf weddings. Except the couple isn't around for it except for the first night. It goes on for roughly about a week, usually day and night although sometimes it starts up the next morning after a night's rest. By the end of it, everyone is so absolutely drunk they fall asleep in the hall." Thorin chuckled. "We don't have to stay for all of it, it's not expected, but it is entertaining."

"Sounds like a good but hard time." Bilbo pointed out smiling, fixing the braid in his hair with gentle fingers. "Come on, if we don't emerge from our chamber soon, there will be questions." He chuckled rubbing his neck that was completely covered with marks. "Though I think there's not even a point to try to hide these."

Thorin smiled, looking at Bilbo's braid with a long look. "There's already questions, but I'm very glad that there weren't any pressing matters." His fingers brushed a mark on Bilbo's neck lightly. "No, I don't want you to try and hide it either. They're gorgeous and it marks you as mine." He ruffled Bilbo's hair.  
"At least you aren't the one getting all the knowing looks." Bilbo chuckled swatting Thorin's arm gently. "Come on, I'm starving."

Thorin chuckled, wrapping his arm around Bilbo's shoulders. "Trust me, I'm getting looks as much as you. We're public, remember. Everyone knows exactly who I belong to."  
Bilbo smiled leaning into his arm, leading them out of their chambers finally. "Don't they bother you?"  
Thorin closed the door behind him, looking at Bilbo. "Do they?" he asked, frowning a little it. "They don't bother me in the slightest. I'm glad everyone knows who I am."

Bilbo chuckled releasing his hold of Thorin's arm once they reached the dining hall, walking down the stairs flushed as he felt the gazes on his body, taking in every scratchmark peeking at his collar and bite marks on his neck.  
The king pulled out Bilbo's chair for him, helping him into it before sitting at his own chair. He gave Kili and Fili a look before sitting up straight, giving the hobbit an apologetic smile.

"By Mahal, you look like a beast attacked you." Kili remarked teasingly but he had a fond smile on his face, making Bilbo flush shaking his head. "Not a beast, just your uncle."  
Fili grinned. "Good for you, Uncle." He laughed, and Thorin gave him a smile. "I told you that I wouldn't break him."  
The blonde rolled his eyes, grinning to Bilbo. "I'm glad he didn't."

"He still has time for that." Kili pointed out laughing and Bilbo didn't even hesitate to throw him with a cooked egg.  
Fili nodded. "At least he knows his limits now," he replied. Thorin nodded, putting some food onto his plate. "Yes. I do, actually know his limits and I'm learning exactly how to push them."  
Fili grinned widely, nudging his brother in the arm.

"T-Thorin!" Bilbo squeaked flaring deep red which only caused Kili to laugh more, grinning at his brother.  
Thorin laughed, leaning over and giving Bilbo a light kiss. "You don't hate me too much do you?" he asked, leaning back with mirth sparkling in his eyes.  
Bilbo rolled his eyes and huffed. "If I would, I'd sleep on the couch."

Thorin sighed. "You would not. I'd drag you back and you'd fall under my infallible charm," he teased, giving him a small smile.  
"Want to bet on that?" Bilbo teased lapping food on his plate.  
"I would. What do you want to wager?" he asked, challenging his mate. "I bet you that I can get you to sleep in bed tonight simply with my charm."

Bilbo arched an eyebrow surprised before grinning. "Fine. And I bet I can sleep on the couch. The loser..." He pursed his lips thoughtfully.  
Thorin took a long pause, stroking his beard and trying to think. "The loser has to…" He paused, biting his lip.  
"I haven't got a clue." Bilbo laughed looking at him.  
"Winner figures it out, then," he laughed out, watching as a short dwarf walked up the table. He frowned. "And I can't wait to have you in bed again tonight." He leaned over and kissed Bilbo. "I have to go. Something has come up." He followed the short dwarf out, talking to him seriously.

Bilbo tilted his head with a small sigh, returning to his food. Now what, he had free time when Thorin took care of whatever bussiness had come up.  
Fili gave him an apologetic smile. "We're sorry, Bilbo. He'll be pulled away by things often. Duty of a king."  
"I know." Bilbo smiled softly. "I realize how much work he has, it's not easy to be a king."

"You make him happy, though. He's eased up. Before you came, he rarely smiled and he never laughed," Fili told him. "His heart was pained and all he wanted was to see Erebor return to glory. And it has, but he was still solemn."  
Kili nodded in agreement, poking his food. "He rarely spoke to anyone else than us or his advisors, practically drowning himself in his work."  
Bilbo blinked sipping his juice slowly. "Well...he seems better now."

Fili grinned. "Yes. He is. Much better. He's smiling so much and he's laughing too. He's happy. Just look at your neck." He ate a little more. "He's even eating so much lately."  
Bilbo spluttered a noise of protest, his hand flying on his neck rubbing it tenderly. "We had a bet of some sort." he huffed. "Not my fault."  
"Not your fault? You two seem to take bets a lot." Fili laughed, finishing off his plate of food. "And it seems that no one loses either."  
"Everyone are happy." Bilbo pointed out laughing.

Fili reached over, holding Kili's hand tightly. "Absolutely happy," he said, looking at Kili but talking to Bilbo.  
Kili smiled squeezing his mate's hand and Bilbo looked at them fondly.

Fili turned back to Bilbo. "Uncle Thorin will be back soon," he replied. "Something must've happened. You only see one of his advisors run in like that in cases of emergencies. It must've been important."  
"It's alright, I'm not completely dependable on him." Bilbo smiled standing up. "Besides, I have the time to check out the different mines now."  
"Good," Fili said with a smile. "Don't get too uncomfortable now. The mines are hot and stuffy a lot of the time." He chuckled. "Although you couldn't go into the deep mines."

Bilbo smiles shaking his head. "I think I'll be fine. I mean...mines, yeah."  
"Mines, yeah?" Fili said with a chuckle, giving a confused look to Bilbo. "What could you ever mean by that?"  
Bilbo shook his head smiling. "Nothing, just thinking. Hobbits are nto so used on rocks and mines and everything, but I'm willing to try for Thorin."  
Kili made a noise of understanding, both him and his brother glad that Bilbo was still willing to learn for their uncle. "We'd come with you, but we're needed here."

"It's alright." Bilbo smiled giving them a small wave of understanding. "I'll see you later then."  
"See you later," Fili said with a small smile, squeezing Kili's hand.

-

Bilbo walked through the city, this time taking the left turn towards the mines. He had always been curious of what the mines looked like inside, where Erebor got their riches from. A quick talk with one of the dwarves and he was quickly agreed to take a tour inside, perks of being the mate of the King.

There were huge caverns, Dwarves hanging on the walls where they couldn't reach, tunnels extending both up and down the mountain. They were dimly lit and a raucous noise seemed to echo everywhere. Thorin was there, actually, although far deeper than Bilbo would go. There had been a new vein found, stronger than any since the old Erebor existed.

Bilbo was looking around amazed and curious, walking with the dwarf that was his guide who lead him deeper in the cavern, showing him the streams of ruby and sapphire, causing the hobbit's eyes widen in wonder. Even he had to admit that they were beautiful, glinting diamonds in the darkness.

He touched the walls cautiously, his fingers scraping the hard rocks and getting used on that instead of the gentle brush of a flower, of grass or tree. Maybe he could get used to this. Not permanently, and he would definitely not live in mines, but at least now he understood where Erebor's riches came from.

Then suddenly there was a loud rumble and warning shouts and something knocked on Bilbo's side before everything went dark.

-

Thorin nodded, looking at the dwarf seriously who had ran to Thorin, informing him that the third tunnel from east side had collapsed. "How many were in there and do you know how many are injured? Get them out right now!" he shouted, shoving the dwarf's arm as he began to walk over there to see just how big the collapse was, hoping no one was injured. He knew there was going to be at least one injury.

"Sir." The dwarf ran over to Thorin, bowing slightly and looking panicked. "There are four dwarves stuck in the collapse. And...a hobbit who was being shown around the mines."

Thorin turned on the other, towering over him with a snarl. "You unblock that tunnel right now as use as many dwarves as you need," he shouted as loud as one could in the mine. He turned to another dwarf. "Grab medics. Right now. We pull those dwarves and my hobbit out immediately. Now!"


End file.
